sorority
by Virdiana
Summary: Faire partie d'une sororité n'a jamais donné envie à Clarke. Et pourtant...pour suivre sa meilleur amie, elle est prête à tout. Malheureusement, tout va se compliquer. (Clexa des temps modernes. Novice en temps qu'écrivaine, soyez sympas )
1. visites

**-Je te jure, si tu ne te dépêche pas de sortir de là, je te tire par la peau du cul Clarke Griffin !** Cria Raven de l'autre côté de la porte.

Clarke poussa un long soupire. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de sortir ce soir...elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait se préparer mentalement à côtoyer des imbéciles ivres morts d'ici quelques heures. Raven ne tolérerait pas que la jeune blonde se désiste, ce soir avait lieu la soirée de recrutement, et aucune excuse ne pourrait la sauver de ce calvaire.

Les deux jeunes filles se connaissaient depuis la maternelle. Elles étaient tout de suite devenues amies et ne s'étaient pas quittées depuis. Il était évident pour elles qu'elles passeraient leurs années d'université ensemble. Et le grand rêve de Raven avait toujours été d'intégrer une sororité. Non pas que la jeune femme soit du genre frivole, bécasse, superficielle ou autre, mais l'idée d'avoir des « sœurs », amies pour la vie quasiment, lui avait plu. La mère de Clarke, Abby, leur avait raconté les merveilleuses années qu'elle avait passé dans sa propre sororité et depuis l'idée n'avait plu quitté Raven. Et évidement, Clarke la suivrait. Elles avaient choisi la même université qu'Abby. Heureusement, Polis était une faculté où l'on pouvait étudier une multitude de matières, des sciences en tout genre, aux arts, en passant par les lettres et les sciences humaines. Raven avait choisi le pôle mécanique et Clarke l'artistique.

- **J'arrive rohhh, tu peux attendre 5 min ! Le tour des maisons ne commence que dans 1h et demi** répliqua Clarke en sortant de la salle de bain commune du dortoir.

C'est vrai que si elles parvenaient à se faire accepter dans l'une des 4 sororités, il y aurait de nombreux avantages. Peut être auraient-elles une chambre double pour toutes les deux, et au moins la salle de bain ne serait pas mixte là-bas ! Franchement, c'est assez perturbant de voir un mec que vous ne connaissez pas se trimbaler à poil pendant que vous vous brossez tranquillement les dents sans rien demander à personne.

 **-Non mais sérieux Clarke, tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça rassure moi ?** Demanda Raven en détaillant la tenue de la jeune fille devant elle.

- **Ba si pourquoi ? Ho je t'en pris ne me regarde pas ainsi ! C'est bon je vais me changer roohh.** Repondit Clarke excédée.

La jeune étudiante ne voyait pas où était le problème, jeans, converses et t-shirt. Bon ok, le jeans avait quelques tâches de peintures ici et là, et le t-shirt était un peu déchiré par endroit, mais aps de quoi en faire tout un drame ! Elle retourna dans sa minuscule chambre et se changea rapidement. Un short et un débardeur enfilés, elle ressortie pour rejoindre son amie.  
Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent dans la cours du campus puis partirent vers une pizzeria à deux pas de là. Elles s'installèrent et commandèrent leur plat.

 **-Bon alors, je suppose que tu as un plan pour ce soir ?** Questionna Clarke.

 **-On va avoir 4 visites, une heure dans chaque maison, la dernière est celle que l'on vise. C 'était celle de ta mère, en temps que « fille de » tu devrais pouvoir y être intégrer sans trop de soucis, et moi je n'aurai qu'à jouer de mon charme légendaire.** Rigola Raven en haussant les sourcilles de manière subjective.

Dès deux, la brune était la plus sociale çà s'était certain. Elle n'avait aucun mal à se mêler à un groupe. Clarke, elle, avait plus de mal, elle préférait rester seule dans son monde, à imaginer la prochaine peinture qu'elle réaliserait.

La blonde redoutait un peu les heures à venir. Elle devrait se mêler à une foule d'inconnues, leur parler, leur sourire...heureusement, son amie serait avec elle.

3ans plus tôt, elle n'aurait eu aucune appréhension. Mais la mort de son père l'avait changé. Elle s'était renfermé. Dessiner avait été le seul moyen pour elle d'extérioriser ses sentiments, d'expulser sa colère et sa souffrance.

La tristesse la prit et cela dut se voir sur son visage car Raven lui demanda que qui n'allait pas.

 **-Hum...non rien, je réfléchissais. On devrait peut être y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard.** Dit la jeune femme avec un sourire de façade plaqué sur le visage.

Raven n' était pas dupe mais elle comprit que son amie n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Elles réglèrent l'addition et se dépêchèrent de se rendre au point de rendez vous.

Une trentaine de filles et tout autant de garçons patientaient autour d'une grande statue représentant un vieillard, sûrement le doyen de l'université ou quelqu'un d'important pour celle-ci. Deux étudiants plus âgés arrivèrent, les guides de la soirée. Les filles et les garçons furent séparés.

 **-Bonjour les filles, moi c'est Clarisse, je serais votre capitaine de soirée pour cette nuit. On a 4 visites à faire ce soir, vous allez devoir vous faire remarquer pour qu'une des sororités vous accepte, mais pas d'inquiétude je vais vous donner deux trois tuyaux pour vous aider...**

Clarke n'écoutait déjà plus, contrairement aux autres filles qui semblaient boire les paroles de la guide.

 **-Hé ! Mais tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ?** S'exclama Raven furieuse.

Clarke tourna la tête vers son amie. Celle-ci s'en prenait à une autre fille. Brune, un peu plus grande que Raven, le teint mâte.

 **-Désolée, quelqu'un m'a bousculé... je m'appelle Octavia.** Se présenta cette dernière.

Elle avait l'air plutôt sympathique, le sourire aux lèvres, elle semblait sincère.

 **-Moi c'est Raven et voici Clarke, ça ne fait rien.** Répondit-elle gentiment, l'incident déjà oublié.

Les trois jeunes femmes firent rapidement connaissance. La nouvelle était plutôt drôle et de bonne compagnie. Le départ vers la première maison fut donner et toutes les filles suivirent leur guide.

 **-Vous savez où on va ?** Demanda Octavia.

- **Hum... je crois qu'on commence par le CJSC, cercle des jeunes sœurs chastes. Un conseil, ne postule pas là-bas ! Elles ne font que du bénévolat, aucune fête, si tu as un copain, tu es fliqué h 24 et tout... bref, vaut mieux oublier !** Expliqua Raven en se marrant.

Nous ne fûmes pas déçues...Les membres du CJSC nous accueillirent avec des petits gâteaux et du thé. Elles nous parlèrent des œuvres de charités auxquelles elles participaient, quelles étaient les conditions pour déposer une candidature chez elles, ex aetera... Définitivement, cette sororité n'était pas pour les trois filles.

La suite fut encore pire. La deuxième maison était celle du CED, cercle des écolos déjantés. La mode hippie était de mise, tout était recyclé. Il était même conseillé de prendre sa douche sous la pluie lorsque celle-ci tombée. On forte odeur d'herbe imprégnée l'air de la maison. Bref, pas non plus un endroit qui plaisait à Clarke. Raven, elle...semblait légèrement trop intéressée. Le côté déjanté à n'en pas douter.

 **-Bon alors, celle-ci n'est pas trop mal, c'est le choix de secoure. Elle s'appelle l'Ice Nation. A priori on s'y amuse bien et elle est super bien côté. Alors, faites bonne impression les filles !** Nous briffa Raven.

Il s'avéra qu'elle avait raison. Les filles avaient l'air sympas, l'ambiance était bonne. Pas trop d'œuvre de charité en perspective, des douches chaudes...Le seul bémol était la présidente de ce cercle, Nia à priori, qui faisait une assez mauvaise impression à Clarke.

Sous l'instigation de Raven, elle même, Octavia et Clarke remplir un formulaire de demande d'adhésion.

Il ne restait donc plus qu'une seule maison, celle du Tikkru, celle visait à la base par les deux amies.

 **-J'aimerais vraiment aller dans cette sororité, mon frère m'en a parlé. Il fait partie de la fraternité jumelée avec celle-ci.** Expliqua Octavia en regardant la maison d'un air rêveur.

Nous entrâmes dans la maison. « Wouhaaa » fut le premier mot qui venait à la bouche de Clarke. La porte débouchée sur un grand hall et en face un énorme escalier en marbre. Des peintures étaient accrochées aux murs, les pièces étaient chaleureuses et accueillantes.

Il était temps de se faire un peu mousser auprès des sœurs de cette sororité.

Les filles se dirigèrent vers le salon bondé de monde. Clarke laissa ses yeux vagabonder autour d'elle.

 **-Non mais c'est qui ce canon ?** S'exclama Raven subitement.

Clarke se tourna vers Raven et suivit son regard. Son amie avait effectivement raison, une magnifique brune aux cheveux légèrement ondulés avec des yeux verts magnifiques se tenait devant elles entourée d'une horde de personnes.

 **-Je pensais que tu savais tout Raven, la** taquina Octavia **, cette fille est une légende ici ! C'est Lexa, la présidente du Tikkru !**


	2. entretiens

**_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis ravie que cette histoire vous plaise.  
Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes du premier chapitre, trop impatiente hier soir de publier, j'ai légèrement oublié de me relire^^_**

 ** _En tout cas merci pour vos reviews, et un grand merci à ceux qui suivent mon histoire ;)_**

 ** _Pour répondre à la question sur ma fréquence d'écriture c'est simple, ça dépendra de mon emploie du temps et du succès de l'histoire^^ Il y aura toujours au moins un chapitre par semaine mais parfois ça pourra monter à 2 ou 3, soyons fous, peut-être même 4 !_**

 ** _Enfin bref, passons à l'histoire maintenant !_**

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 **-Je pensais que tu savais tout Raven, la** taquina Octavia **, cette fille est une légende ici ! C'est Lexa, la présidente du Tikkru !**

Une légende ? Cela, Clarke voulait bien le croire. Cette fille était vraiment magnifique et même...magnétique. La jeune femme ne pouvait détourner son regard. En toute honnêteté, Clarke avait toujours eu un certain nombre de préjugés sur les membres des confréries comme celle-ci. Et plus encore, elle avait une idée bien précise sur ce qu'aurait dû être la présidente de la sororité la plus en vue du campus. Mais Clarke s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Lexa n'avait rien d'une bêcheuse, pas de petite jupe plissée en vue ni de cardigan rose. La belle brune s'était contentée de leggings noirs moulant à la perfection ses jambes fuselées accompagnés d'une chemisette rouge cintrée.

Clarke avait dû rester trop longtemps à contempler la présidente car lorsqu'elle se tourna vers son amie, celle-ci avait déjà disparu. La blonde l'aperçut un peu plus loin en pleine discussion avec une Tikkrue.

 ** **-Clarke, elles arrivent ! Souris !**** La prévint Octavia discrètement.

Effectivement, Lexa et une autre fille châtain claire, un peu plus petite que la première, se dirigeaient vers elles.

 ** **-Bonsoir les filles ! Je m'appelle Écho et voici notre vénérée présidente, Lexa, on l'appelle aussi Heda !**** Se moqua gentiment Écho.

 ** **-Je suis Octavia Blake et voici Clarke...****

 ** **-Blake ? Comme Bellamy Blake ? Tu dois être sa sœur, vous vous ressemblez tellement ! Viens avec moi on va discuter.**** Fit Écho en tirant Octavia derrière elle.

Les deux jeunes filles restées seules éclatèrent de rire, il était évident que la dénommée Écho avait un petit, voir gros, faible pour ce Bellamy. Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, Clarke ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, elle avait peur de se ridiculiser ou autre devant Lexa, ce qui était assez nouveau pour elle qui ne s'était jamais préoccupée de l'image qu'elle pouvait donner aux autres personnes. Ce fut Lexa qui brisa le silence, sûrement consciente du mal-aise de la blonde.

 ** **-Hum...et donc... Clarke c'est ça ? Qu'étudies-tu à Polis ? Pourquoi vouloir rejoindre notre petit cercle ?**** Demanda Lexa.

C'était parti, l'entretien commençait.

 ** **-Heu...oui, Clarke...Clarke Griffin. Je fais des études d'art, ça regroupe la musique, la peinture, la sculpture, l'écriture même, enfin tout ce qui permet la création d'une nouvelle œuvre. C'est vraiment très intéressant, créer...c'est un moyen d'extérioriser ce qu'on ressent, de faire passer un message, tu vois ? Sinon...hum...j'aimerais beaucoup intégrer cette maison d'abord pour faire plaisir à une amie qui en rêve depuis l'enfance et aussi car cette maison a vraiment l'air géniale et...mes raisons sont vraiment nulles en faite...**** s'excusa Clarke un peu honteuse.

Elle avait pourtant préparé un tout autre discours. Elle aurait dû parler de son admiration pour le système des sororités, l'expérience et les bénéfices qu'elle en retirerait, et blablabla. Malheureusement lorsqu'elle avait commencé à parler, elle s'était perdue dans les yeux de son interlocutrice et n'avait pu se résoudre à lui mentir.

 ** **-Haha, non ne t'excuse pas voyons, c'est rafraîchissant un peu d'honnêteté, tu sais c'est lassant d'entendre toujours la même chose « j'aime l'idée de vivre en communauté et blablabla, l'opportunité, blabla, le prestige... ». Ce que la plupart n'ont pas compris, c'est qu'ici on préfère la vérité plutôt que des propos mielleux,**** **expliqua gentiment Lexa en souriant** ** **, mais attends...Tu as dit que tu t 'appellais Clarke Griffin ? Comme Abigail Griffin ?****

 ** **-Hum...oui c'est ma mère, pourquoi ?****

 ** **-C'est une institution à elle seule ici ! C'est l'une des aînées les plus appréciées et respectées du cercle !**** **S'enthousiasma Lexa,** ** **Enfin bref, parle moi un peu plus de toi pour...****

A ce moment là, une fille vint les interrompre en s'excusant et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de la présidente.

 ** **-Quoi ? Mais que fait-elle là ? Je lui ai dit de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici pourtant!**** s'écria furieusement Lexa **,** ** **Brooke, peux-tu t'occuper de Clarke s'il te plait ? Je vais régler cette histoire.**** Fulmina-t-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas rageur **.**

Clarke la suivit du regard, elle la vit s'arrêter devant une très belle rousse, Lexa sortait de force la l'inconnue de la pièce en la tirant par le bras. Clarke les voyait se disputer, puis, elles disparurent de son champ de vision.

 ** **-Qui est-ce ?**** Demanda Clarke avec curiosité à la dénommée Brook **.**

 ** **-Une personne qui n'a plus rien à faire ici, surtout après ce qu'elle a fait...enfin...bref, reprenons, parle moi un peu de toi Clarke**** **.** Tenta Brook avec un sourire avenant.

Elles parlèrent ensemble un long moment de tout et de rien, l'entretient avait l'air de bien se passer. A 23h30 on annonça la fin de la soirée de recrutement. Brook la rassura en certifiant que son candidature était des plus prometteuses. Elle invita la jeune fille à rester un peu plus dans la maison pour profiter de la soirée à venir. A priori, la fin des entretiens marquée le début d'une fête organisée par le Tikkru.

Brook la laissa et peu de temps après Clarke fut rejoint par Raven et Octavia.

 ** **-J'adore cette endroit ! Et mon entretien c'est vraiment bien passé je crois, c'est dans la poche !**** S'exclama Raven tout sourire.

 ** **-Pareil ! Ça serait trop génial qu'on soit toutes les trois prises,**** ajouta Octavia.

Une fille passa, un plateau rempli de verres à la main. Chacune en prit un et but cul sec son verre. Malheureusement, Clarke faillit presque s'étouffer. « Wouhaaa » c'était corsé ce truc ! La jeune femme ne buvait que très peu et cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle n'avait rien avalé de solide. L'alcool lui monta vite à la tête surtout lorsque Raven la força à reprendre un verre puis un autre.

Légèrement chancelante, Clarke s'excusa auprès de ses amies et sortit dehors. L'air frais lui ferait certainement du bien.

Clarke se dirigea vers le fond de l'immense jardin derrière la maison. C'était plus calme. Mais des éclats de voix se firent entendre.

 ** **-Je t'ai dit de partir ! Ne reviens plus ici ! Vas rejoindre ton cercle et ne remets plus les pieds dans le mien !****

Clarke reconnut la voix de Lexa, mais celle-ci était déformée par la colère. Clarke ne savait pas quoi faire, rebrousser chemin, ou s'avancer un peu plus ? La curiosité eu raison d'elle. Après quelques pas, elle aperçut Lexa et la rousse de toute à l'heure.

 ** **-Lexa je t'en pris ! Je me suis excusée des dizaines de fois ! Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas, je...****

 ** **-Dégage ! Je te préviens, si tu ne pars pas tout de suite, j'appelle les flics du campus !**** Cria Lexa.

La rousse partit, dépitée. Clarke vit les épaules tendues de Lexa se détendre. Elle semblait abattue, remplie de tristesse, la colère l'avait désertée à mesure que la rousse s'éloignait.  
Clarke marcha sur une branche qui se brisa et Lexa se retourna, surprise.

 ** **-Hum...je suis désolée, je cherchais un coin calme, je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu et...je ne voulais pas vous espionner...**** Essaya piteusement de s'excuser Clarke.

 ** **-Ça ne fait rien Clarke**** **.** La rassura Lexa avec un sourire triste.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient désormais proches l'une de l'autre. Clarke voyait bien la souffrance de la brune, elle avait envie de la réconforter mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Après tout, elles ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures et n'avaient échangé que quelques minutes. Mais malgré le peu de temps passé ensemble, Clarke se sentait attirée inexplicablement par Lexa. Elle se rapprocha timidement que la brune et, prenant son courage à deux mains, la prit dans ses bras. Lexa se raidit d'abord, mais accepta finalement cette marque de réconfort. Elles restèrent un moment ainsi, puis Lexa se racla la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise, mais contente néanmoins. C'était comme si les bras de Clarke avait fait fuir la douleur et la tristesse qui l'avait prise.

 ** **-On devrait peut être rentrer, tes amies vont se demander où tu es.**** Proposa Lexa **.**

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent en silence. Lexa la quitta avec en sourire lorsqu'elle vit Raven s'approchait.

 ** **-A une prochaine fois Clarke.**** Glissa Lexa avant de s'éclipser.

Raven questionna Clarke du regard et celle-ci haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas très envie de s'épancher sur ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne savait même pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait.

 ** **-Aller viens la belle au bois dormant, il est déjà une heure du matin ! Il est temps de rentrer.**** La taquina Raven.

 ** **-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !**** Fit semblant de s'énerver Clarke.

C'était vrai quoi, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle dormait de 10 à 12 heures par nuit et qu'elle était blonde, qu'il fallait la comparer à cette princesse de conte pour enfant.

Raven lui tira la langue et elles partirent toutes les deux en directions des dortoirs.


	3. rencontres et frayeurs

_Rebonjour ! Vous êtes gâtés, un nouveau chapitre, vacances pour moi donc plein de temps pour écrire ^^_

 _On m'a demandé d'écrire des chapitres plus longs alors je vais essayé d'écrire plus^^  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ou des conseils pour améliorer mon récit, je suis toute ouïe !_

 _Assez bavardé, voici la suite._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deux jours...Cela faisait deux longs jours que la soirée de recrutement avait eu lieu. On était samedi après midi et les filles n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles.

 **-Vous pensez que ça veut dire que c'est mort pour nous ? Qu'on a pas été retenu?** questionna Raven en redoutant la réponse de ses amies.

 **-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, mon frère m'a dit que c'était toujours ainsi, ils nous font patienter pour nous faire stresser. C'est des vrais sadiques !** Rigola Octavia.

Les deux brunes s'amusèrent ensemble à imaginer comment les sororités préviendraient les aspirantes.  
Clarke n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle était trop distraite, elle ne cessait de repenser à cette fameuse soirée. Et si Lexa avait mal prit son câlin maladroit. Et si à cause d'elle, ses amies allaient être refusé ? Raven le lui reprocherait durant des semaines ! C'est qu'elle était rancunière ! Et la pauvre Octavia... elle serait tellement triste. Durant les deux jours qui avaient suivi la soirée, les trois jeunes filles ne s'étaient pas quittées. Octavia avait vite été intégrée à leur duo. Un peu fofolle sur les bord, elle s'entendait à merveille avec Raven, mais elle aimait aussi le calme parfois ce qui convenait très bien à la blonde.

 **-Hé Clarke tu m'écoute ? C'est quoi ça ? Enfin plutôt c'est qui ? C'est magnifique !** S'exclama Raven.

Clarke regarda le calepin qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle s'était mise à dessiner sans vraiment prendre conscience du sujet de son dessin. Des yeux d'un vert saisissant, qui vous hypnotisent. Une chevelure brune éclatante semblant aussi soyeuse que de la soie. Une bouche sensuelle qui accapare l'esprit.

- **Hum...je..rien ! Tu disais quoi ? Bégaya** Clarke en refermant précipitamment son carnet à dessin.

 **-Raven proposait qu'on sorte un peu, il fait beau, on pourrait aller profiter du soleil et pourquoi pas rencontrer deux trois beaux garcons ! On pourrait même aller voir mon frère, il a pleins de copains trop sexy je vous jure !** Dit Octavia d'une façon enjouée.

Raven accepta la proposition directement. Il suffisait de lui promettre des beaux mâles et elle était partante. Clarke haussa les épaules, c'était toujours mieux que de rester dans sa chambre à ressasser ses souvenirs de l'avant-veille.  
Elles se mirent toutes trois en chemin. Octavia les guida jusqu'à la fraternité de son frère.

 **-Vous verrez, la maison est top ! Ils ont même une piscine. Le Skaikru est affilié au Tikkru, il y a donc d'échanges entre les deux et surtout beaucoup de fêtes ! Ha voici Bellamy ! Et Lincoln est avec lui, il est trop beau, non ?** S'extasia Octavia d'un air rêveur.

Il fallait avouer que ce Lincoln n'était pas mal dans le genre géant métisses baraqué. Le frère d'Octavia était lui aussi plutôt mignon, cheveux bruns foncés, grand, belle carrure, des yeux rieurs.

 **-Hé ! O, je suis content de te voir,** fit Bellamy en attirant sa sœur à lui, **tu ne me présente pas tes deux amies ?** Dit-il d'une voix de séducteur.

 **-Même pas en rêve Bell ! Rengaine ton sourire ravageur ! En plus tu as déjà une copine je te signale.** Rigola Octavia. **Je te présente Clarke et voici Raven.** Fit Octavia en se tournant vers ses amies.

Les présentations faites, Bellamy et Lincoln leur proposèrent de se joindre à eux dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison. De nombreux étudiants y étaient rassemblés, certains dans la piscine, d'autres sur des transats ou à jouer aux cartes. L'ambiance était des plus agréables. Les garçons leur firent asseoir autour d'une table où était posées des cartes. On leur proposa des rafraîchissements et Bellamy émit l'idée d'une partie de « président ». Le jeu était simple, il fallait poser les cartes en suivant l'ordre croissant, on jouait avec des simples, doubles, des triples et très rarement des quadruples. La seule chose étrange était que le 2 était la meilleur carte. Enfin...on s'y faisait vite.

 **-Alors les filles, vous faites quoi à Polis ?** Nous questionna Bellamy en posant une paire de 8.

- **Ingénierie, spécialisation en mécanique**. Répondit Raven en passant son tour, elle n'avait plus de double.

 **-Art, spécialisation en dessin. Et vous deux ?** Demanda aimablement Clarke.

Elles apprirent que Bellamy faisait des études de droits et Lincoln de sport.

 **-Octavia m'a dit pour votre envie de rejoindre le Tikkru. Et elle m'a parlé de votre inquiétude de ne pas avoir encore reçu de réponse. Ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est ainsi qu'on procède tous. L'intégration se fait le week-end, normalement le samedi soir ou dimanche après midi. C'est pour vous faire douter un peu.** Expliqua Bellamy avec une pointe d'espièglerie dans la voix.

Les heures filèrent rapidement, les deux garçons étaient d'excellente compagnie. Même Lincoln qui semblait plutôt taciturne au prime abord s'était révélé être un jeune homme charmant et rieur. Et soit dit en passant, raide dingue de la jeune Octavia.

 **-Tu triche, c'est pas possible autrement! A** postropha Raven.

Bellamy avait gagné presque toutes parties, il était vraiment très bon à ce jeu.

 **-Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis président du Skaikru!** Répliqua-il, fier de lui.

- **Tu n'as aucune chance contre lui Raven, il joue à ce jeu tout le temps ! Imbattable et pourtant crois moi j'ai essayé !** S'amusa Lincoln.

- **Un jour je te battrais Bellamy Blake, tu verras,** fit Raven faussement menaçante, **mais pas aujourd'hui, il est déjà 18h ! Merci pour cette journée en tout cas on s'est bien amusé, faudra se refaire ça.** Dit Raven sincèrement contente de la journée.

Les cours commençaient lundi matin et les deux amies de toujours avaient encore beaucoup de choses à préparer. Octavia resta avec son frère, une soirée était prévue plus tard et elle voulait passer plus de temps avec Lincoln.  
Clarke et Raven saluèrent leurs nouveaux amis et quittèrent la demeure des skaikrus pour se diriger vers les dortoirs.  
Après un bon repas à la pizzeria du coin les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Raven pour discuter toutes les deux tranquilement.

 **-Super journée, je suis contente d'avoir rencontrer Octavia, son frère et Lincoln sont vraiment sympas aussi, tu ne trouve pas ? J'espère vraiment qu'on sera accepté au Tikkru. Je suis aussi super impatiente que les cours commencent, voir les profs, travailler sur de vieux moteurs, il paraît que les TD sont nombreux et qu'on manipule énormement...Clarke ? Hého ? Tu m'écoute ?** S'impatienta Raven.

Clark s'était une nouvelle fois perdue dans ses pensées. Pourtant, la journée lui avait presque fait oublié les deux yeux verts qui hantaient ses pensées depuis 2 jours.

 **-Hein ? Heu oui désolée, tu es impatiente, les TD, tout ça...je t'écoute.**

 **-A d'autres ! Aller balance belle au bois dormant, qu'est-ce qui te perturbe autant ?** S'inquièta un peu Raven.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Clarke lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé durant la soirée du recrutement.

 **-Wouha Clarke...c'est...inhabituel. Depuis l'accident tu n'es plus trop...hum...tactile ? Enfin tu vois...**

Raven avait raison, Clarke ne supportait plus le contacte des autres depuis la mort de son père. Des flash-back de ce terrible jour lui revint, du sang, beaucoup de sang, sur ses mains, ses vêtements, le corps inerte de son père. Clarke s'ébroua pour chasser ses souvenirs.

 **-Je ne sais pas...je...j'étais incapable de m'en empêcher, j'étais comme aimantée. Elle semblait si triste et ...seule...**

 **-Tu crois que...que c'est parce qu'elle te plaît ?** Demande doucement Raven.

Clarke hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il était indéniable que la belle brune l'attirait physiquement. Avant le jour funeste de l'accident, Clarke avait eu plusieurs petits amis mais aussi des petites amies. A 19ans maintenant, cela faisait 2 ans qu'elle n'avait laisser personne s'approcher d'elle, les seules personnes dont Clarke acceptait le contacte étaient sa mère et Raven.

Raven la prit dans ses bras et proposa de regarder un film. Elles choisirent une comédie drôle pour se remonter le moral. Le film fini, Clarke repartit dans sa chambre, le cœur plus légé.

Elle s'endormit rapidement avec l'image de deux yeux verts.

Mais à peine une heure plus tard elle se réveilla en sursaut en attendant sa porte claquer violemment. Trois personnes vêtues de noir entrèrent, lui mirent un bâillon et un bandeau sur les yeux après l'avoir ligoté rapidement. La terreur prit la jeune fille. Elle se sentit être soulevée puis quelques minutes plus tard on l'a reposa par terre, où plutôt dans le coffre d'un vanne. Celui-ci se mit en route. On entendait la respiration d'autres personnes. C'était quoi ça ? Un kidnapping collective ? Plutôt angoissant...

 **-Hé merde ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû dormir ce soir ! Bell m'avait pourtant prévenu.**

Clarke crut entendre la voix étouffée d'Octavia.

- **O c'est toi ?** Dit une voix proche de Clarke, à n'en pas douter, celle de Raven.

 **-Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!** S'impatientaClarke.

Aucune de ses amies n'eut le temps de répondre. La porte de la camionnette s'ouvrit brusquement. Des gens les firent sortir et les détachèrent. Clarke retira son bandeau en même temps que les autres filles. Elles étaient 7 ,dans un jardin, placées autour d'une fille qui semblait familière à Clarke.

 **-Bienvenue les filles, votre initiation débute maintenant !** Cria une Brooke hilare devant l'expression d'incompréhension des filles en pyjamas devant elle.


	4. intégration

_Bonjour a tous ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos avis et vos lectures.  
Voici un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira. Je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusée lors de sa rédaction. Sachez que certains des événements racontés plus bas sont réellement arrivés à ma sœur lors de sa journée d'intégration. Je la remercie donc de m'avoir aidé à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous fera rire autant que moi ;)_

 _Trêve de bavardages, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Clarke n'en revenait pas de s'être fait « kidnapper », elle regarda autour d'elle, toutes mes filles étaient médusées hormis Octavia qui n'avait pas l'air surprise et Raven qui souriait, euphorique. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour apprécier ce genre de blague.

 **-Bon alors les filles, écoutez-moi bien, ce soir vous l'aurez compris a lieu votre initiation. Mais pour rentrer chez les tikkrus vous allez devoir surmonter divers épreuves.** Expliqua Brook. **Certains jours vous regretterez votre envie de nous rejoindre mais sachez qu'une fois acceptée parmi nous se sera à vie.**

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Brook elle secoua légèrement la tête pour oublier la pensée désagréable qui l'avait prise et demanda aux aspirantes de la suivra jusqu'à la maison.  
On les introduisit dans le salon, où les attendaient les membres de la sororité. On leur demanda de s'aligner puis de s'asseoir en tailleur. Une silhouette au visage caché par une capuche s'avança vers elles.

- **Sœurs aspirantes vous êtes désormais nos bizuts, nos désirs seront vos ordres, et nos ordres vos désirs. Nous allons commencer par un rallye comportant diverses épreuves. Mais je vous préviens la dernière arrivée sera éliminé et priée de se retirer.**

Clarke avait reconnu la voix sous la capuche. Elle hantait ses nuits depuis plusieurs jours.

 **-Chaque bizut se verra confier à la responsabilité d'une sœur qui lui expliquera la meilleure façon de venir à bout de l'intégration. A présent vous allez tirer au sort votre futur mentor.**

On invita les filles à se lever à tour de rôle, chacune plongea sa main dans un sac en tissu pour y chercher le papier portant le nom de sa marraine. Clarke vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Raven car elle avait tiré le nom d'Echo, celle qui lui avait fait passer l'entretien lors de la soirée. Octavia quant à elle fut assignée à Brook. Et Clarke se retrouva avec une certaine Anya. Chaque fille s'isola avec sa marraine. Anya se présenta rapidement, elle lui semblait antipathique et froide.

 **-Ce soir, c'est une course, il va falloir être rapide et endurante. J'espère pour toi que tu tiens bien l'alcool !** Fit Anya avec un sourire sadique .

- **Hum... ok... et tu as des conseils pour moi sinon ?** Demanda Clarke légèrement angoissée.

- **Cours vite et bois vite ! Ne vomis pas et ne t' évanouis surtout pas.**

Quels conseils utiles, avec ce genre de recommandation c'était sûr qu'elle allait finir la course en tête. Ou pas. Anya dut s'apercevoir que Clarke était dubitative face à ses propos, puisque celle-ci ajouta sèchement :

- **Si tu ne veux pas de mes conseils, je peux aussi te laisser seule. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as partagé un instant avec Lexa que tu seras favorisée ou autre, tu vas devoir te défoncer comme toutes les autres. Tu vas vite apprendre que si tu me prends pour une imbécile je pourrais te faire vivre un enfer.**

Clarke fut surprise de la véhémence des propos d'Anya. Elle ne comprit tout d'abord pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, puis se sentir rougir lorsqu 'elle se rendit compte que sa mentor était au courant de son moment d'intimité avec la présidente.

L'entrevue prit fin, et les aspirantes furent priées de se positionner sur la ligne de départ située sur le seuil de la maison. On leur expliqua brièvement le parcours à réaliser, le chemin étant banalisé elles ne risquaient pas de se perdre. Elles apprirent également que leur course serait suivit par la moitié du campus. La honte.

Les trois amies se souhaitèrent mutuellement bonne chance avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme.  
Raven semblait extatique, Octavia impatiente et Clarke... et bien elle n'avait aucune envie de se trouver à cet endroit. Le top départ fut donner et toutes s'élancèrent.  
La première épreuve consistait à boire un shot de vodka pur puis à plonger tête la première sur une bâche en plastique mouillée et de glisser sur plusieurs mètres. Octavia et Raven n'hésitèrent pas une seconde, mais Clarke prit plus de temps pour se donner du courage et après une brève inspiration se jeta à l'eau, littéralement. Pendant la traversée elle reçut divers projectiles tout à fait répugnants, soupe de poisson qui semblait avariée, ainsi que des œufs, de la farine, du lait, bref tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire un bon gâteau. Clarke courut jusqu'à la prochaine épreuve, ses deux amies étaient loin devant et elle avait été dépassé par deux autres filles,. La foule hurlait autour d'elle, l'ambiance était totalement déjantée. En arrivant devant la seconde épreuve on la fit boire deux shots de tequila, devant elle se trouvait une pente. Elle dut la dévaler en roulade. Plusieurs fois elle dévia de sa route, l'alcool commençait à monter. Une fois en bas elle tenta tant bien que mal de se relever, sans succès, elle vit une aspirante vider le contenu de son estomac à quelques pas de là. Elle se dépêcha de se relever avant d'être prise de haut le cœur. Trois nouveaux verres d'alcools apparurent dans son champ de vision, elle les vida cul sec, du rhum d'après le goût. Enfin à se stade elle n'était plus sûr de rien. La prochaine épreuve se révéla particulièrement difficile, surtout dans son état. Pour continuer elle devait traverser une piscine pleine de gelée. Malheureusement l'affaire se compliqua quelque peu lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que pour passer, elle devait réussir à échapper à une tikkrue bloquant le passage. Elle entra prudemment dans la piscine mais glissa et se vautra lamentablement, elle se releva difficilement et tenta de s'avancer vers l'autre coté de la piscine. La tikkrue la repoussa et Clarke s'étala une nouvelle fois. Les spectateurs lui crièrent des encouragements. Clarke voulut rentrer dans le lard de son adversaire mais celle ci se décala légèrement et Clarke se prit le rebord de la piscine en pleine face. Tout le monde éclata de rire. Prise de pitié la tikkrue la laissa passer. Une dernière épreuve l'attendait, Clarke jeta un coup d'œil afin d'avoir une idée de sa position, deux derrières, trois devant et une disparue. Elle se retrouva à l'entrée d'un labyrinthe de botte de paille, où on lui proposa quatre verres d'un mélange alcoolisé non identifiable. Malgré son état d'ébriété avancé, elle se rappela confusément avoir lut quelque part qu'il fallait poser sa main droite sur le mur et le suivre. Elle passa devant une fille perdue dans une alcôve et poursuivie son chemin, elle finit par sortir du labyrinthe au bout de quelques minutes sous les hourra du public, il ne lui restait plus qu'un dernier sprint a réaliser. Elle vit Raven passer la ligne d'arrivée sous les applaudissements d'Octtavia qui devait l'attendre depuis un moment déjà, Clarke s'élança pour la dernière ligne droite. A ce stade elle titubait plus qu'elle ne courrait réellement, après avoir plusieurs manqué de se retrouver les quatre fer en l'air, elle parvint enfin sur la ligne d'arrivée. Les acclamations étaient à leur summum. Clarke était recouverte des pieds à la t^te de choses qu'elle préférait oublier, malgré cela elle était réellement heureuse. Elle sauta dans les bras de Raven rapidement, rejointe par Octavia. On aurait dit des hystériques avec un sérieux coup dans le nez. Les dernières aspirantes arrivèrent au compte goutte. Clarke remarqua qu'il en manquait une à l'appel, la fameuse miss vomito de la pente qui avait préféré abandonner.  
La foule en liesse souleva dans les aires les aspirantes restantes. Elles furent portées jusqu'à la maison des Tikkrus ou se poursuivait la fête.  
Une fois à terre dans le jardin de la sororité, les trois amies furent assaillis de toutes parts. Elles reçurent de nombreuses félicitations. Bellamy se dirigea vers elles accompagnait de Lincoln et d'un autre garçon du nom de Finn.

 **-Wouha les filles, vous avez été géniales ! J'ai particulièrement aimé lorsqu'Octavia s'est prise une tête de poisson en plein visage au début ! Ho et Clarke, tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool**. Se moqua Bellamy. **Quant à toi Raven, trop sexy dans la piscine à gelée ! Mieux qu'un combat de filles dans la boue.** Complimenta-il en haussant les sourcilles d'un air subjectif.

Raven éclata de rire. Clarke remarqua que son amie et Bellamy se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. Echo arriva et embrassa le don juan à pleine bouche. Raven eut l'air mécontente un instant puis retourna rapidement à sa bonne humeur.  
Les jeunes gens entrèrent ensembles dans la maison et se dirigèrent vers l'énorme salon où se déhanchaient déjà des dizaines de personnes. La musique était forte, trop peut-être, mais Clarke n'y fit pas vraiment attention, elle était bien trop éméchée. Raven l'attira sur la piste de danse et elle se laissa faire en rigolant. Elle vit Octavia et Lincoln danser ensemble un collé serré qui aurait dû être interdit aux mineurs. La blonde se laisser immerger par la musique et oublia tout le reste. En fermant les yeux, elle imagina deux magnifiques yeux verts et leur tout aussi merveilleuse propriétaire. Elle dansa longtemps , plongée dans ses pensées. Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant les yeux qu'elle vit qu'une foule s'était rassemblée autour d'elle, une foule d'hommes et de femmes qui la dévoraient des yeux. Mais ce n'était pas le plus perturbant, non. Son regard se posa plus loin, sur une personne qui l'observait avec une lueur de désir et de convoitise. Cette personne c'était Lexa.

Clarke sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'assaillir. Elle quitta rapidement la piste de danse dans l'espoir de se calmer un peu. Elle avait chaud, l'alcool, les corps pressés les uns contre les autres, le regard de Lexa sur elle...Elle sortit de la maison d'un pas peu sûr et se dirigea vers le fond du jardin. Elle respira un bon coup et tenta de se remettre les idées en place. Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle et se retourna. Lexa l'avait suivi. Elle semblait soucieuse, comme si...elle s'inquiétait pour elle.

 **-Est-ce que ça va Clarke ? Avec tout ce que tu as ingurgité tu ne devrais pas te promener seule, déjà que tu n'as pas un super sens de l'équilibre...** Se moqua gentiment Lexa.

Clarke comprit qu'elle faisait référence à ses nombreuses chutes lors du rallye. Et comme pour lui donner raison, elle fut prise d'un vertige subitement. A n'en pas douter, le contre-coup de tout ce qu'elle avait bu. Elle se serait retrouvée par terre si Lexa ne s'était pas avancée rapidement pour l'aider à garder l'équilibre. Elle la tenait par les hanches pour l'aider à rester debout.

 **-Clarke, tu es sûre que ça va ?** Redemanda une nouvelle fois la brune, réellement préoccupée.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient très proches. Clarke se perdait dans la contemplation du vert émeraude des yeux de Lexa. Elle avait conscience des mains de cette dernière sur ses hanches. Elle ressentait la chaleur de celles-ci et n'avait aucune envie que la brune les retire. Clarke voulait être encore plus proche. C'est donc ce qu'elle fit, elle aurait été horrifiée de son audace si elle n'avait pas été complètement bourrée. Elle s'approcha de l'oreille de Lexa et lui chuchota doucement :

 **-Depuis quand me regardais-tu Lexa ?** Fit-elle en faisant référence à la piste de danse.

 **-Depuis le début Clarke...**

L'aspirante n'eut pas l'impression que Lexa parlait de la même chose qu'elle.

La blonde eut un nouveau vertige mais cette fois-ci, elle d'évanouie dans les bras de la brune.


	5. emménagement

_Bonsoir à tous !_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et à ceux qui postent leurs commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir;)_

 _Pour répondre à Morgane, je ne pense pas suivre un planning pour poster, vu l'engouement du publique pour mon histoire, j'essaierais de poster un chapitre par jour où tous les deux jours._

 _Malheureusement je risque de ne pas pouvoir me connecter durant la semaine à venir donc pas de nouveaux chapitres avant dimanche. Mais pas d'inquiétude je vais vous concocter un max de chapitres durant mon absence pour me rattraper, je les posterais à mon retour donc attendez vous à un déluge de nouveaux chapitres._

 _Ce nouveau chapitre se passe le lendemain de la soirée d'intégration. Clarke ne va pas tarder à prendre conscience que les choses vont se corser pour elle^^_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Clarke se réveilla avec un mal de tête carabiné. Elle avait l'impression de se faire marteler par un marteau piqueur. Sa bouche était pâteuse, son esprit cotonneux. Elle ne se rappelait pas comment elle avait atterri ici. Elle se demande même où était ce « ici ». Au prix d'un effort qui lui semblait surhumain, elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans une grande chambre aux murs bleus, un bureau, une armoire et un lit. Rien de bien extravagant. Elle tenta de se rappeler la soirée de la veille. Les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Le rallye, les verres d'alcool, la danse, Lexa...Puis plus rien, le trou noir. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé après avoir parlé à la belle brune. Ho non...elle lui avait susurré à l'oreille ! Mais comment avait elle trouvé le courage de le faire ? Elle en rougissait rien que d'y penser. Elle se leva en prenant son temps. Sa tête tournée un peu et elle avait mal mais c'était supportable. Son pyjama de la veille avait disparu. Elle portait un shorty bleu ciel et un débardeur plus sombre. Elle remarqua également qu'elle avait dû prendre une douche. Aucun morceau de poisson collé dans les cheveux, ni traces de gelée.  
Elle sortit de la chambre et traversa un couloir. Elle aperçut le haut de l'escalier en marbre du hall d'entré. A mi-chemin elle entendit des voix, et plus précisément celle de Lexa et de...Anya ? Clarke avait prévu de passer devant la porte d'où provenait les voix sans s'arrêter, ne voulant pas espionner une conversation houleuse sûrement privée, mais elle crut discerner son prénom. Elle laissa sa curiosité l'emporter et colla doucement son oreille contre la porte.

 **-Tu n'aurais pas dû la suivre Lexa ! Tu ne vois pas que tout recommence ?** S'exclama furieusement Anya.

 **-Elle marchait à peine debout ! Je n'allais pas la laisser sortir seule dehors voyons ! Elle aurait pu tomber et se cogner contre une pierre ou pire !** Répliqua Lexa, tout aussi en colère.

 **-Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu l'as dévorée des yeux toute la soirée ? Je n'ai pas envie de te ramasser une nouvelle fois à la petite cuillère !**

 **-D'abord, ça ne te regarde vraiment pas ce que je fais, ensuite, Clarke n'a rien avoir avec la pétasse qui m'a brisé le cœur.** Tenta de défendre Lexa.

 **-Ha oui excuse moi, elle est blonde et non pas rousse, houla mais c'est vraiment le jour et la nuit c'est vrai ! Non mais sérieusement , ouvre un peu les yeux ! Clarke est une aspirante qui n'a aucune réelle envie d'intégrer une sororité, comme la garce. Elle te fait les yeux doux au bout de même pas 5 min, comme l'avait fait la garce ! J'ai vraiment l'impression que l'histoire se répète Lexa, je m'inquiète juste pour toi, tu es mon amie.**

 **-Je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien...mais...juste, laisse moi faire, ok ? C'est ma vie, je veux la gérer seule. Les erreurs du passé servent à façonner l'avenir, n'est-ce pas ? Bon allez viens, elles doivent certainement être levées vu l'heure, il est temps de leur annoncer la grande nouvelle.** Fit Lexa en s'approchant dangereusement de la porte.

Clarke recula précipitamment de la porte. Elle eut tout juste le temps de faire quelques pas avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre.

 **-Clarke ?ça va ? Tu es toute rouge ?** Questionna Lexa.

La blonde acquiesça et Lexa lui demanda de la suivre au rez-de-chaussé. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à se mettre en marche, Anya la bouscula et passa devant elle en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

Clarke descendit l'escalier et suivit Lexa et Anya jusqu'au salon. Les autres aspirantes étaient déjà assises sur les canapés de la pièce. Elle s'assit à côté de Raven. Celle-ci lui sourit et lui demanda silencieusement si elle allait bien. Clarke hocha la tête pour la rassurer. Même si elle ne se souvenait pas d'une partie de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer, elle savait inconsciemment que rien de grave n'était arrivé. Une dizaine de sœurs se trouvaient là, Clarke reconnut Echo et Brook. Lexa parla un moment avec Anya et deux autres filles, Ashley et Alisson si Clarke se rappelait bien de leurs prénoms.

- **Je tiens à toutes vous féliciter pour hier soir. Vous avait commencé votre initiation, elle durera un semestre entier. Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, vous êtes désormais nos bizuts. Vous devrez être joignable 24h/24 au cas où l'une de nous ait besoin de vous.** Expliqua Lexa en désignant ses sœurs. **Afin que ça soit plus pratique, vous êtes cordialement invitées à...emménager dans la résidence !** Ajouta Lexa joyeusement.

Les aspirantes crièrent de bonheur pour manifester leur joie. La maison était bien plus accueillante que les petites chambres des dortoirs d'étudiants. Octavia et Raven se mirent à parler à toute vitesse mais Clarke ne les écoutait que d'une oreille. Une seule pensée habitait son esprit. Elle allait vivre dans la même maison que Lexa. 

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
_

Octavia, Raven et Clarke chargeaient leurs cartons dans la camionnette de Bellamy. Celui-ci avait proposé de donner un coup de main et Lincoln avait fait de même.  
Clarke vit Bellamy effleurer « par mégarde » Raven. Mais la blonde n'était pas dupe, cela faisait un moment déjà qu'elle avait repéré leur manège. La jeune femme avait prévu d'avoir une petite discussion avec son amie. Après tout, Bellamy avait déjà une copine !

Le fourgon chargé, ils se mirent en route vers leur nouveau chez-soi.

- **J'ai hâte de voir les chambres qui nous sont réservées, j'en ai vu quelques-unes hier quand on se cherchait un coin tranquille avec Lincoln pour...discuter... et enfin bref, elles sont plutôt pas mal.** Dit joyeusement Octavia.

 **-Moi j'espère que ça sera des chambres doubles voir triples, comme ça on pourra rester ensemble !** Ajouta Raven.

 **-Tant que je peux fermer à clé la porte de la salle de bain quand j'y suis ça me va ! J'en avais plus qu'assez de tous ces exhibitionnistes dans les salles de bains communes !** Fit Clarke en rigolant à moitié.

Malheureusement la réalité fut bien différente...

 **-Non mais c'est une blague là ?** Demanda Monreo, une aspirante.

Clarke se posait la même question. Les 6 filles étaient toutes réunies dans la même chambre. Il y avait 3 lits à étages chacun contre un mur, 3 petites armoires, 3 casiers en ferrailles sous chaque lit du bas. Clarke se dirigea vers les lits de droite, elle voulut prendre celui du haut mais Raven la devança en lui tirant la langue. La blonde se rabattit sur celui du bas. Octavia prit celui en face, en hauteur, et une jeune fille châtain claire du nom d'Harper celui du bas. Les deux autres aspirantes, Niylah et Monroe investirent ceux face à la porte.

Chacune des filles déballa ses affaires et les rangea où elle pouvait. La pièce devait faire 20 mètres carrés à vu de nez. Pour Clarke qui aimait la solitude, partager sa chambre avec 5 autres personnes n'allaient pas être une partie de plaisir.

Plus tard dans la soirée Clarke décida d'aller prendre une douche amplement méritée. Les cours commenceraient demain et elle prévoyait de se coucher tôt afin d'être en forme.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain en face de la chambre des bizuts. Elle ferma la porte à clé puis se déshabilla rapidement. Une fois dans la douche, elle régla la température de l'eau et se lassa aller. Alors qu'elle se détendait petit à petit, les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire.

Elle se rappela que Lexa l'avait soutenu jusqu'à une salle de bain, puis l'avait aidé à retirer ses vêtements. Elle n'avait gardé que ses sous-vêtements et était entrée dans la douche avec l'aide de la brune. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la suite des événements. Les images suivantes étaient celles de Lexa la bordant dans un lit. La brune lui caressait les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes pour l'aider à s'endormir. Deux yeux verts, puis, plus rien. Elle avait dû dormir tout de suite après.  
Lexa s'était montrée si prévenante. Elle n'avait rien tenté, elle lui avait juste apporté son aide. Clarke en fut attendrie. Mais le plus perturbant n'avait pas été le comportement de Lexa, mais plutôt celui de Clarke. Elle s'était laissée toucher par une quasi-inconnue. Même ivre, son esprit aurait dû se rebeller. A moins que son cerveau n'eut compris à quel point son corps mourait d'envie d'être toucher la brune. Clarke ne se voilait pas la face, elle désirait Lexa, était attirée par elle. La blonde décida de garder ses pensées pour plus tard et sortit de la douche. Elle se mit en pyjama et quitta la salle de bain.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit la présidente de la sororité sortir d'une pièce et se diriger vers elle. Clarke en resta bouche-bée. Lexa ne portait qu'un minuscule short et une brassière de sport. Sa tenue dévoiler son corps parfait. Clarke sentit le désir montait en elle et elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans sa chambre qui était heureusement vide. Elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain d'en face s'ouvrir puis se refermer suivi quelques secondes plus tard par le bruit d'une douche. La bonde tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas imaginer l'eau cascadant sur le corps nu de Lexa.

Vivre ici aller être un véritable supplice...


	6. fais de beaux rêves

_Bonjour a tous ! J'ai réussi à me connecter quelques minutes donc voici un nouveau chapitre;)_

 _La relation entre Lexa et Clarke se précise quelque peu. Il est claire que les deux jeunes filles sont faites pour être ensemble mais des obstacles sont sur leur chemin et notamment le passé de Lexa._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires !_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**_

Clarke sortait de son cours de musique, le dernier avant que le week-end ne commence. Le prof leur avait fait étudier une œuvre de Chopin, un compositeur franco-polonais de la période romantique. Même si la musique n'était pas son domaine de prédilection, elle aimait beaucoup ce cours qui lui permettait de découvrir un florilège d'artistes tous plus doués les uns que les autres.  
La première semaine de cours avait été plutôt cool, les options et Td ne commençant que la semaine prochaine.  
La première semaine de bizutages quant à elle... le moins que l'on puisse dire était que les aspirantes ne s'étaient pas ennuyées !

Le mardi après-midi, une fois les cours finis, Alisson leur avait demandé de nettoyer la maison. Les moindres recoins de la maison...De la cave au grenier. Heureusement Clarke n'avait eu que le première étage à faire, mais Octavia avait écopé du grenier rempli de toiles d'araignées. Mais la plus malchanceuse avait été la pauvre Harper qui avait dû nettoyer toutes les salles de bains et tous les toilettes de la maison. Cette fourbe d'Alisson lui avait même fait récurer le carrelage et les cuvettes avec une brosse à dent.

Jeudi, ce fut Brook leur nouveau bourreau. Elle leva les bizuts à 5h et demie avec un seau d'eau. Une fois bien réveillées, elle durent se mettre derrière les fourneaux pour préparer un petit déjeuné gargantuesque ! Les garçons du Skaikru ayant été invités par Brook à déguster muffins, pancakes et gâteaux en tout genre. Et bien évidement les bizuts n'avaient pas pu en profiter car elles avaient cours.  
Mais les aspirantes n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot. Raven était parvenue à pirater le système anti-incendie de la maison. Elle avait fait en sorte de déclencher l'allumage des extincteurs automatiques dans les chambres des sœurs. Au beau milieu de la nuit. Les aspirantes avaient entendu les tikkrues crier de surprises et sortir de leur chambre en mode panique.

Les bizuts avaient elles aussi quittaient leur chambre en se retenant d'exploser de rire. Mais ce fut peine perdue.

 **-Vous ! Vous allez nous le payer !** Menaça faussement Ashley elle aussi hilare.

 **-Bravo, c'était vraiment brillant, je suis sûre que c'est toi qui a fait le coup, top là, ta marraine est fière de toi.** Dit Echo avec un grand sourire en félicitant Raven.

Même si quelques filles tiraient la tronche, Anya la première, la plupart trouvait la blague assez marrante.

 **-Aller les filles, on retourne au lit ! Félicitations les bizuts, rappelez moi de ne plus vous réveiller avec un saut d'eau.** Se marra Brook avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Alors que le couloir se vidait peu à peu, Lexa sortit de sa chambre. Elle était évidement toute mouillée. La chose qui lui servait de pyjama, à savoir une sorte de nuisette tout à fait indécente, lui collée à la peau. Clarke déglutit doucement. La brune s'adossa à la porte de sa chambre et attendit que tout le monde reparte se coucher. Elles n'étaient plus que toutes les deux. Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle dévisageait carrément la belle brune. En même temps comment s'en empêcher ? Elle était à se damner. Elle se trimbalait à moitié nue avec son corps parfait et un sourire en coin tellement sexy.

- **Fais de beaux rêves Clarke.** Lança Lexa d'un ton légèrement aguicheur avant de regagner sa chambre.

La blonde en était maintenant certaine, Lexa était une vraie sadique ! Comment se recoucher tranquillement après CA ?

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Vers 18h, Clarke rentra à la résidence. Elle passa par l'arrière du jardin et entendit des gloussement provenant des arbres qui le bordaient.

 **-Non mais dîtes moi que je rêve...** Se chuchota Clarke à elle même.

Elle distinguait très bien Raven en pleine séance de bécotage avec...Bellamy ! Clarke se racla bruyamment la gorge et les deux jeunes gens s'écartèrent rapidement. Raven chuchota quelques mots à son flirt qui partit juste après.  
Elle rejoignit Clarke d'un air penaud.

 **-Non mais tu es sérieuse ? Il a une copine ! Une de nos sœurs en plus ! C'est pas toi qui m'a dit que c'était la pire erreur à faire ?** S'exclama furieusement Clarke

 **-Pas si fort voyons ! Je...il ne s'est rien passé...on a rien fait, enfin on s'est juste embrassé...** Répondit Raven, honteuse.

 **-Raven, il faut que vous arrêtiez ça, si quelqu'un vous surprend ça risque de mal se finir. Si vous vous plaisez tant, il n'a qu'à quitter Echo et au bout d'un mois voir deux vous pourrez vous afficher ensemble.** Tenta la blonde.

 **-Non...il...il ne veut pas la quitter...**

 **-Ba laisse le alors ! Il ne te mérite pas, y a pleins d'autres garçons, tu te souviens de Finn ? Il n'arrêtait pas de te regarder !**

 **-Tu as raison, merci de m'avoir empêché de faire une grosse bourde.** La remercia Raven.

Les deux amies se prirent dans les bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, Raven demanda à Clarke ce qui se passait avec Lexa. La blonde lui avait parlé de leur très court échange après la petite blague.

 **-Hum je n'en sais rien...elle me plaît vraiment et je suis sûre qu'elle sait qu'elle ne me laisse pas indifférente. Mais elle n'entreprend rien et je ne sais pas si moi je peux tenter quoique ce soit.** S'expliqua Clarke.

 **-Tu as essayé de lui parler au moins ?** Questionna Raven.

 **-On se croise presque jamais ! En une semaine j'ai dû la voir 3 fois alors qu'on habite dans la même maison. Et le peu de fois où ça arrive, elle s'amuse à me torturer avec son corps de playmate. Je n'arrive même pas à aligner 2 phrases cohérentes quand je suis près d'elle.**

 **-Il faut absolument que tu trouve un moyen, je sais pas moi, bande toi les yeux ou pense à un truc qui te refroidit totalement !** Proposa Raven.

Clarke hocha la tête, c'était au tour de son amie d'avoir raison. Elle devait absolument discuter avec Lexa, sinon elle allait finir par devenir folle.

Les deux filles rentrèrent dans la maison et Clarke demanda à Brook si elle avait vu Lexa. A priori elle se trouvait dans l'une des pièce du grenier, dans une pièce qui avait été aménagée en salle de sport. Clarke s'y rendit et toqua avant d'entrer.

Et bien sûr, la présidente n'était pas seule, Anya se trouvait avec elle.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda cette dernière. **Tu as enfin décidé de te mettre au sport ? Après tout c'est une assez bon idée, tes performances lors du rallye laissaient à désirer.**

 **-Anya...laisse la tranquille s'il te plait.** Fit Lexa en jetant un regarde courroucé à son amie.

 **-Non, c'est bon , je peux me défendre seule. Je ne sais pas du tout quel est ton soucis avec moi, après tout je ne t'ai rien fait. Mais même si tu ne m'aime pas, je pense avoir encore le droit de parler à la présidente de ma sororité sans devoir te rendre des comptes.** Répondit Clarke, passablement enervée.

 **-Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas un membre à part entière de notre cercle et si tu continue comme ça, je ferais en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais.** Répliqua Anya.

 **-Maintenant ça suffit Anya ! Sors de cette pièce, si Clarke a besoin de me parler elle en a tous les droits.** S'enerva la présidente.

La concernée sortit en fulminant sans oublier de lancer un regard noir à Clarke au passage.

Clarke s'apprêta à déballer tout ce qu'elle avait sûr le cœur mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait pas le courage de lui demander des explications. Elle avait peur des réponses qu'elle obtiendrait. Lexa parla finalement la première. Elle avait dû remarqué l'incapacité de Clarke à le faire.

 **-Tu te demande ce qu'il se passe entre nous n'est ce pas ? Si la connexion que tu ressens et réelle ou juste un tour de ton imagination ?**

La blonde acquiesça impatiente de connaître la suite.

 **-Je vais être franche avec toi, tu ne rêve pas. Je sens aussi ce lien...mais... je ne cherche pas de copine. Rien que le fait que tu sois l'une des bizuts est un possible frein. Mais qui plus est, je ne veux vraiment pas d'une relation, mon passé et compliqué et je ne veux pas revivre ce que j'ai vécu pour l'instant. Il ne se passera rien de plus entre nous, quelques flirts peut être mais ça n'ira pas plus loin, je suis désolée, je ne peux juste pas même si je le ve...voulais. Mais ça ne me gène pas de continuer à m'amuser un peu avec toi.** Dit doucement la brune en se reprennant au dernier moment.

Clarke ne sut pas quoi répondre. Lexa avait admit à demie-mots qu'elle n'était pas de marbre face à elle. Et même si elle cherchait à la repousser, Clarke avait perçu le sens caché. Lexa voulait effectivement aller plus loin avec elle mais elle avait peur. Clarke avait cru comprendre qu'une ancienne bizut avait dû briser le cœur de la brune. En y repensant c'était sûrement pour cela qu'Anya ne l'appréciait pas. Elle voulait juste protéger son amie. Mais Clarke n'était pas cette fille. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de blesser Lexa. Une idée lui vint alors.

 **-Je comprends tout à fait Lexa, j'étais justement venue te dire que je ne recherchais rien de sérieux non plus. Même si j'apprécie vraiment de me rincer l'œil et tes exquises provocations. Donc vu qu'on s'est mis d'accord sur nos attentes à l'une et à l'autre, je te propose de continuer comme on est, après tout un petit jeu sans conséquence ne fait jamais de mal n'est-ce pas ?** Fit Clarke avec un clin d'œil.

Lexa parut d'abord surprise puis rassurée. Il fallait croire que même si elle ne voulait pas de Clarke en tant que copine, flirter avec elle ne la dérangeait pas du tout, loin de là.

Clarke s'avança avec une idée machiavélique derrière la tête. Elle se pencha vers Lexa et, à quelques centimètres de son oreille murmura :

- **Fais de beaux rêves Lexa.**

Elle quitta la pièce en roulant des hanches, le rire de la brune la suivit.

Si Lexa voulait jouer à ce jeu, Clarke relèverait le défi et rendrait dingue la belle brune. Et lorsque celle-ci serait folle de désir pour elle, Clarke se laisserait approcher et refermerait son filet sur Lexa.


	7. exécution du plan

_Bonjour à tous ! Comme d'habitude je vous remercie de me suivre et de commenter mon histoire, ça fait vraiment plaisir ;)_

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre que j'ai réussi à poster malgré mon soucis de connexion, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il est organisé comme étant un souvenir. Clarke se rappelle de sa a mis son plan à exécution et vous allez pouvoir voir un net rapprochement entre elle et Lexa. La température monte de plus en plus entre les deux jeunes filles !_

 _Bonne lecture à vous !_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_ _  
_

Une nouvelle semaine de cours venait de filer à toute vitesse. Clarke avait suivi avec joie chacun d'eux. Elle avait tout particulièrement apprécié son cours de dessin, son prof était à la fois cool et sérieux, proche de ses élèves mais en conservant une distance par respect. La jeune fille était actuellement couchée dans son petit lit à réfléchir au devoir qu'elle devrait rendre quelques semaines plus tard. Elle devait dessiner quelque chose d'inspirant, qui lui tenait à cœur. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, son esprit était occupé ailleurs...Elle se remémorait la semaine qu'elle avait passé, une semaine bourrée d'une tension sexuelle irrésistible.

Le lendemain de leur conversation dans la salle de sport, Clarke s'était appliquée à mettre son plan machiavélique à l'œuvre. Pour séduire Lexa, elle savait qu'elle devait mettre toute les chances de son côté. Et bien sûr la jeune femme avait demandé des conseils à ses amies.

 **-Il faut qu'à chaque fois qu'elle te voit, elle ait le souffle coupé. Éblouis là grâce à ta personnalité, ton charme, ton humour.** La conseilla Octavia.

 **-Hahaha, mais bien sûr ! Son charme, et blablabla, non mais ne l'écoute surtout pas Clarke !** S'exclama Raven, hilare.

- **Non mais dis donc toi ? Tu me rappelle laquelle de nous deux à un copain ? Ha oui attends...c'est moi !** Répliqua Octavia en rigolant.

- **Peut être, mais dans ce cas présent, Lexa ne veut pas d'une copine ! Donc j'ai raison. Clarke, tu dois l'émoustiller, la rendre toute chose. Sérieux, si tu veux réussir ton coup, il faut qu'elle ait envie de te déshabiller sauvagement et de te poussait dans le lit le plus proche dès qu'elle te voit !** Poursuivit Raven.

- **Heu...et je fais ça comment ?** Questionna timidement Clarke.

 **-Déjà il faut qu'on te transforme en bombe sexuelle. Alors fini les t-shirts troués et trop larges, pareil pour les jeans tachés de peintures ou datant de 15ans. Je vais enfin pouvoir te relooker décemment sans que tu ne puisse rien y redire, chouette !** Fit Raven en se tapant dans les mains, toute heureuse.

- **C'est déjà établie que tu lui plais, donc fait monter la pression. Rapproches toi d'elle, effleures la, joues sur les mots, bref intrigue la !** Ajouta une Octavia sur-excitée.

C'est l'esprit remplit de tous ses conseils que Clarke décida de commencer la phase « séduction ».

Et la chance fut avec elle. Le dimanche après-midi, Brook avait organisé une opération dans un but caritative. Les filles de la sororité allaient passer toute la journée à laver des voitures, les clients donneraient l'argent qu'ils voudraient en échange de ce service et tous les bénéfices reviendraient à l'œuvre de charité choisie.  
Sous la supervision de ses deux amies, Clarke avait enfilé un short en jean ultra court et un débardeur blanc très seyant. Un choix qui se révéla des plus judicieux. Toutes les filles étaient au dehors entrain de participer activement. Des dizaines de voitures affluer, les skaikrus ayant décidé d'aider les tikkrues dans leur projet. Il faut dire que si il pouvait se rincer l'œil tout en faisant nettoyer leurs voitures pour une poignée de dollars, ils n'allaient pas se gêner.  
Raven, Octavia et Clarke s'occupait de la voiture de Lincoln. Enfin, Octavia s'occupait plus de Lincoln que de sa voiture, elle ne cessait de l'embrasser et de le câliner. C'est deux la ne se quittaient plus depuis la soirée d'intégration et formaient un couple trop mignon.

 **-Hé Clarke, regarde un peu qui arrive.** Fit remarquer Raven à Clarke.

La blonde se tourna vers l'endroit indiqué par son amie. Lexa. Aussi sexy que d'habitude. Elle portait un short kaki et sa brassière de sport noire de la dernière fois. Elle remarqua le regard de Clarke posait sur elle et lui fit un clin d'œil. Le jeu commençait réellement.

La blonde prit une éponge gorgée d'eau et l'essora de manière à mouiller légèrement son t-shirt, la brune lui lança un regard étonné. Raven ayant vu ce que cherchait à faire son amie, se rapprocha avec un seau d'eau à la main. Elle le vida sur la tête de Clarke. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri surpris puis éclata de rire. Elle lança son éponge sur Raven provocant les hourra de la foule masculine rassemblait autour d'elles. Clarke se retourna vers Lexa qui était médusée mais aussi clairement intéressée. La blonde voyait très bien le regard avide de la brune. Il fallait dire que Raven avait bien réussi son coup. Le débardeur mouillée de Clarke lui collait au corps comme une seconde peau. Lexa détaillait chacune de ses courbes avec insistance durant de longues minutes à tel point que Brook dut lui donner un coup de coude en rigolant pour qu'elle se ressaisisse.  
Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre accident dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Cependant, Clarke avait senti de nombreuses fois le regard brûlant de la présidente sur elle. A priori son plan fonctionnait à merveille.

Malheureusement pour Clarke, deux jours plus tard, Lexa décida de se venger. Les filles avaient prévu une soirée pizzas maisons pour le soir même. Lexa s'était portait volontaire pour les préparer et avait désigné d'office Clarke pour la seconder. La plupart des sœurs et des aspirantes avaient ri de voir le visage dépité de Clarke qui se doutait que Lexa lui préparait un mauvais coup. Toutes les membres de la sororité se doutaient qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elles et semblaient plutôt bien l'accepter voir même les y encourager. Toute à l'exception d'Anya bien sûr.  
C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension que Clarke s'était mise à cuisiner au côté de la belle brune qui hantait ses rêves. Et les choses démarrèrent forts, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

- **Tu es prête à cuisiner Clarke ?** Demanda Lexa.

Clarke avait bien entendu la phrase de la présidente mais elle était sûr que celle-ci avait voulu dire toute autre chose, un truc comme « tu es prête à te faire torturer ma jolie ? ». Le sourire sadique de la brune venait confirmer cet impression. Clarke hocha la tête malgré tout.

 **-Tiens, mets ça,** dit Lexa en lui tendant un tablier, **attends je vais t'aider à le mettre,** fit elle en passant derrière elle, Lexa dégagea doucement les cheveux de la blonde pour lui passer la ficelle qui retiendrait le tablier, puis s'assura qu'il était bien mis devant en passant une main le long de celui-ci et par conséquent en tripotant allégrement Clarke au passage, puis elle attacha les ficelles du côté au niveau des reins de la blonde en n'oubliant pas de l'effleurer au passage, **il de faudrait pas que tu te salisse, n'est-ce pas ?** Chuchota-t-elle très proche de l'oreille de Clarke d'une voix pleine d'espièglerie.

- **Ho mais ça ne me dérange pas de me salir, surtout avec toi.** La provoqua Clarke.

Lexa rit doucement avant de s'éloigner. « Non ne pars pas » pensa Clarke, la chaleur de la belle brune lui manquant déjà.  
Heureusement, Lexa lui demanda de s'approcher pour qu'elle lui explique comment faire la pâte. Elle prit un saladier, y mit de l'eau, de la farine et un peu de levure, puis invita Clarke à faire de même avec son saladier.

- **Très bien maintenant il faut la pétrir puis en faire une boule...non pas comme ça Clarke, tu dois être plus entreprenante que ça, je vais te montrer.** Dit Lexa en passant une nouvelle fois derrière Clarke.

La brune passa ses bras autour de la blonde, posa ses mains sur le dos des siennes puis entrelaça leurs doigts. Elles pétrirent énergiquement la pâte de Clarke. L'excitation monta de plusieurs crans.

 **-Tu t'en sors très bien Clarke.**

Une nouvelle fois, Clarke eut l'impression que Lexa voulait dire tout autre chose. Elle sentait le souffle chaud de la brune dans son cou de même qu'elle avait conscience de la poitrine de Lexa pressait contre son dos. Y avait pas à dire, Lexa savait y faire !

Au bout d'un moment, cette dernière s'éloigna et sortit plusieurs pâtes déjà prêtes qu'elle disposa sur la table de la cuisine.

 **-J'ai fait celles là plus tôt dans la journée, vu qu'il faut laisser la pâte reposer, je me suis dit qu'on perdrait moins de temps ainsi.** Expliqua Lexa. **Bon, maintenant passons à la garniture ! Tu as besoin d'aide aussi pour ça ?** La taquina-t-elle.

 **-Je pense que ça devrait aller, merci.** Répondit Clarke avec un sourire.

Les deux jeunes filles s'activèrent dans un silence paisible. La blonde cherchait un moyen de rendre à Lexa la monnaie de sa pièce. Après tout, le brune n'avait cessé de l'allumer depuis le début et il était grand temps que Clarke fasse de même. L'occasion rêvée fut provoquée par Lexa elle-même.

 **-Hummm cette sauce tomate est vraiment délicieuse Clarke, tu veux goûter ?** Demanda innocemment Lexa en lui tendant son doigt plein de sauce.

 **-Mais avec plaisir Lexa**. Répondit Clarke.

La brune fut surprise qu'elle accepte, elle avait juste fait ça pour la provoquer un peu et Clarke le vit. « Tel est pris qui croyait prendre » pensa la blonde. Elle s'approcha de Lexa, prit sa main et porta son doigt à sa bouche. Elle donna un petit coup de langue avant de le passer entre ses lèvres. Elle fit tournoyer sa langue sous le regard ahuri et franchement excité de Lexa, puis lui rendit sa main et son doigt exempt de sauce.

 **-Tu as raison, c'est délicieux. Il me tarde d'en avoir plus.** Murmura Clarke en faisant référence à une toute autre chose que la sauce tomate.

La tension était à son paroxysme, les deux filles se seraient certainement jetées l'une sur l'autre si elle n'avait pas été interrompues par Brook qui entra dans la cuisine à ce moment là.

 **-Bon, ça avance les** **filles ? J'ai faim moi !** Fit-elle en les regardant tour à tour.

Lexa marmonna que les pizzas étaient bientôt prêtes et retourna au travail. Brook resta avec elles jusqu'à la fin pour les « aider » même si Clarke la soupçonnait de vouloir les espionner un peu et de se foutre gentiment d'elles au passage.

Le repas fut délicieux ce soir là et toutes les filles de la résidence convinrent du fait de laisser plus souvent Lexa et Clarke préparait le dîner. Clarke regarda Lexa et celle-ci lui sourit avec un clin d'œil.

Clarke fut tirée de ses souvenirs par Octavia qui entrait dans la chambre en criant.

- **Vite Clarke descends au salon ! Les listes vont être distribuées !** Prévint-elle en sautillant presque sur place.

 **-Les quoi ?** Demanda Clarke en se redressant.

Mais trop tard, Octavia était déjà partie, direction le rez-de chaussé.

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire. Clarke haussa les épaules et descendit, elle n'allait pas tarder à avoir plus d'informations de toute façon.


	8. la liste

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous ;)  
Lexa et Clarke vont se rapprocher de plus en plus, c'est chaud chaud !^^  
_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Les filles étaient déjà toutes réunies dans le grand salon, les 3 canapés pris d'assauts, elle rejoignit ses amies dans un coin de la pièce.

 **-C'est quoi cette histoire de liste ?** Demanda Clarke.

 **-Attends, Lexa va prendre la parole, elle va tout expliquer.** Répondit Octavia en souriant.

Effectivement, Clarke vit la présidente s'avancer au milieu du demi-cercle formait par les canapés.

 **-Ce soir les aspirantes, votre bizutage se poursuit.** Expliqua-t-elle. **Vous allez faire deux équipes de trois. Chacune des équipes aura une liste personnalisée de chose à accomplir durant la soirée, il faudra être revenu avant minuit. Vous devrez prendre des photos et ramener des preuves pour attester de votre réussite. La première team à être venu au bout de sa liste dans les temps sera exempte de corvées la semaine prochaine!**

Un « wouhéééé » collective se fit entendre. Évidement, Raven, Clarke et Octavia se mirent ensembles pour le défi, laissant Monroe, Niylah et Harper former la deuxième équipe.

- **Je serais ravie d'attester moi-même de la validité du numéro 5 ou de te conseiller pour le 6 d'ailleur, Clarke.** Chuchota Lexa d'une voix coquine en leur tendant leur liste.

La blonde regarda la liste.

 _-jouer avec les cochons_

 _-photo d'au moin un skaikru en string léopard_

 _-manger une pizza extra forte de chez PizzaYolo_

 _-se faire tatouer_

 _-bain de minuit (nue) dans le lac_

 _-faire des emplettes au « canard enchanté »_

 **-Hé, les filles, c'est quoi le 6 ?** questionna Clarke.

Raven et Octavia explosèrent de rire. Elles partirent sans répondre et Clarke les suivit avec un mauvais pré-sentiment.  
Les filles optèrent pour suivre l'ordre de la liste. Il se trouva que Raven savait où trouver des cochons. Clarke préféra ne pas savoir comment cela se faisait-il. Octavia se dévoua pour aller patauger dans la boue avec eux sous les éclats de rires des deux autres jeunes femmes. Clarke prit une vidéo puis raya cette épreuve assez facile mais salissante de la liste.

La suite se révéla tout aussi simple. Les filles se rendirent chez les skaikrus et leur expliquèrent la situation. Octavia pensait pouvoir convaincre Bellamy et Lincoln de se prêter au jeu.

 **-Hors de question O ! C'est vraiment la honte !** S'exclama Bellamy, hilare.

 **-Mais allez Bell ! On doit finir cette liste le plus rapidement possible ! Je t'en suplliiiieeeee.** Fit sa sœur avec des yeux de cocker. **Et toi Lincoln, tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber, n'est-ce pas ?**

Octavia s'approcha de son petit ami en mode séductrice. Clarke la vit chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Lincoln qui se mit à sourire de toute ses dents.

 **-Je suis partant.** Fit se dernier. **Après tout, j'ai confiance en ma virilité, ce n'est pas un string qui va changer ça !** Taquina-t-il Bellamy.

Au final, les deux hommes posèrent en petites tenues en rigolant joyeusement. Après quelques photos pour immortaliser la scène, les filles repartirent pour la suite de la liste.

Clarke accepta de s'y coller pour la pizza extra forte, après tout elle mangeait déjà un peu n'importe quoi en temps normal alors elle n'était pas à ça près. Cependant elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle serait si forte !Elle devint toute rouge après seulement quelques bouchées et en recracha un partie. Elle vida un verre d'eau, puis un autre, la langue en feu, manqua de peu de s'étouffer. Évidemment Raven et Octavia éclatèrent de rire en se moquant allégrement d'elle et bien sûr Raven avait en plus tout filmé.

Les trois bizuts se rendirent ensuite dans un salon de tatouage assez réputé près du campus.

 **-On devrait toutes en faire un, pour se souvenir de nos années de fac.** Proposa Octavia avec entrain.

Raven accepta sans hésiter, elle avait déjà plusieurs tatouages à son actif. Clarke fut plus difficile à convaincre mais elle accepta finalement.

Le point suivant sur la liste était le bain de minuit. La température extérieur était heureusement plutôt douce, mais malgré cela aucune des filles n'étaient vraiment chaudes pour sauter dans un lac certainement glacial en pleine nuit. Raven ramassa trois bouts de bois et elles tirèrent à la courte paille. Clarke fut désignée par le sort. Elle se résigna, retira ses vêtements mais garda ses sous-vêtements, il ne fallait pas pousser quand même. Elle se mouilla la nuque, compta jusqu'à trois et plongea. Octavia filmait la scène pendant que Raven encourageait Clarke au bord de l'eau. Octavia s'approcha discrètement d'elle et la poussa à la baille. Raven poussa un cri de surprise et fit un gros « splash » sous les rires des deux autres filles.

 **-Tu vas me le payer Blake !** Menaça la pauvre malheureuse.

Elle tenta d'arroser Octavia mais celle-ci s'éloigna, toute conte d'elle. Les deux nageuses sortirent de l'eau et s'essorèrent tant bien que mal.

Il ne restait plus qu'un arrêt avant de rentrer à la résidence et il était déjà 23h30. Clarke vit un magasin aux néons roses et bleus avec comme enceigne un canard.

- **Je peux pas entrer trempée comme ça, vous allez devoir y aller sans moi les filles.** Prévint une Raven effectivement toute mouillée.

Octavia et Clarke passèrent donc la porte du magasin toutes deux. Clarke se stoppa net en voyant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

 **-C'est un sex-shop !** S'exclama la blonde avec une pointe d'horreur.

Clarke n'était pas prude mais c'était quand même la première fois qu'elle mettez les pieds dans un magasin comme celui-ci. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Fouets, tenus suggestives, sous-vêtements comestibles, lubrifiants, montagnes de capotes aux différents parfums, jouets en tout genre, tout y était.

 **-Je pense que je vais prendre ça, je suis sûre que ça plaira à Lincoln !** Dit joyeusement Octavia avec un sourire coquin en montrant à Clarke une paire de menottes roses. **Et toi ? Quelque chose te tente pour Lexa ?** Ajouta malicieusement Octavia.

 **-Heu...non...je...on devrait y aller on va être en retard !** Bredouilla-t-elle gênée.

Octavia haussa les épaules et régla son achat. Les filles sortirent du magasin et après avoir récupérer Raven, elles se hâtèrent de rejoindre la maison.

Elles arrivèrent pile poil à l'heure mais après l'autre groupe. Heureusement, elles n'avaient pas pu finir leur liste. Elles devaient convaincre un membre de la fraternité parallèle au Cercle des Jeunes Soeurs Chastes, le Groupe des Étudiants Abstinents, de poser en string mais elles n'avaient pas réussit.  
Les groupes des trois amies montrèrent leurs preuves et furent déclarées grandes gagnantes sous les hourras des sœurs. 5Min plus tard, des dizaines et des dizaines d'étudiants du campus investirent la maison pour la soirée organisée.

Clarke décida d'aller changer ses sous-vêtements trempés dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle fut coincée par Lexa.

 **-Raven et Octavia nous ont faits voir leurs tatouages, tu n'en as pas fait ?** Questionna la brune d'un air rusé en s'approchant très près de Clarke.

 **-Si, mais il n'est pas situé dans une zone décemment visible.** Provoqua la blonde.

 **-Que dirais-tu de me le montrer dans un endroit un peu plus privé ?** Proposa Lexa, joueuse.

Clarke s'apprêta à accepter l'indécente proposition lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par Ashley qui se racla la gorge un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

 **-Hum... désolée de vous déranger...Lexa on a besoin de toi en bas, les gars savent pas où poser les barils de bière.** S'excusa Ashley avec un air contrit.

 **-J'arrive Ash.** Répondit la présidente. **On reprendra cette conversation plus tard.** Glissa-t-elle avec un air salace avant de s'éclipser.

Clarke inspira une grande goulée d'air pour reprendre ses esprits. Ses sens étaient en alerte, elle n'avait qu'une envie, poursuivre Lexa pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.  
Elle décida finalement de se rendre dans le gigantesque salon transformé en piste de danse. Elle retrouva ses amies et se mit à onduler au rythme de la musique.  
Le son se fit plus lancinant et Lincoln prit Octavia par les hanches pour bouger avec elle. CLARKE Vit Bellamy s'approchait et elle fronça les sourcilles lorsqu'elle le vit se coller à Raven. La blonde ne fut pas la seule à remarquer la scène car peu de temps après, Echo rappliqua d'un air furieux et tira Bellamy vers elle, elle l'entraîna en dehors de la pièce. Clarke rejoignit Raven qui lui assura ne pas comprendre pourquoi il avait fait cela. Les deux amies revinrent à la musique en oubliant l'incident.  
Clarke décida de se rendre en cuisine pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau, elle était assoiffée. La porte était entre-ouverte et des voix s'en échappaient.

 **-Tu étais vraiment obligée de la choisir elle ?!** Dit furieusement Echo.

 **-Elle est sympa, je fais seulement ce que tu m'as dit de faire je te signale !** Rappela Bellamy avec énervement.

 **-Mais c'est une de mes sœurs !**

- **Si j'ai bonne mémoire, c'est seulement une bizut pour l'instant. Et franchement** **t'es mal placée pour me faire la leçon !** Répliqua le jeune homme en colère.

Il sortit de la pièce rapidement en manquant de renverser Clarke.

 **-Bell, est-ce que ça v...** Commença la jeune fille.

 **-C'est vraiment pas le moment Clarke.** La coupa Bellamy en la dépassant.

Ashley sortit quelques secondes plus tard, tout aussi remontée.

Clarke entra dans la cuisine désormais déserte et se servit un verre d'eau. Lexa entra dans la pièce peu de temps après.

 **-Wouha, je viens de croiser Echo et Bellamy dans le couloir, ils avaient l'air prêts à péter un plomb !** S'exclama Lexa.

 **-Oui, ils viennent de se disputer, c'était vraiment pas beau à voir.** Expliqua Clarke.

 **-Ça ne m'étonne pas, surtout vu comment se comporte Echo, je comprends Bell.**

 **-Quoi ? Mais attends, c'est lui qui drague d'autres filles sous son nez !**

 **-Tu n'es pas au courant de tout Clarke, Echo lui a vraiment fait un sale coup, plusieurs même...Si j'étais dans sa situation je l'aurais largué depuis longtemps.** Fit Lexa.

Clarke vit une lueur sombre passait dans son regard, son visage fut empreint de tristesse pendant une seconde, puis l'expression disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.  
- **Bref, parlons d'autres choses, il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié de rajouter à ta liste.** Dit Lexa, joueuse.  
Elle s'approcha lentement de Clarke, comme un prédateur d'approchant de sa proie.

 **-Ha oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est cette chose ?** Demanda la blonde en reculant.

Elle fut vite coincée contre le plan de travail. Lexa continuait d'avancer, une lueur victorieuse dans le regard. Leurs corps ne furent bientôt séparés que par quelques centimètres, mais Lexa continua, se collant à Clarke appuyée contre meuble derrière elle. Leurs bouches se touchaient presque.

 **-Laisse-moi t'embrasser.** Murmura la brune en comblant l'espace qui les séparait encore.

Clarke crut défaillirent lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Lexa contre les siennes. Le baiser doux, au départ, se transforma vite en quelque chose de bien moins innocent. Lexa la taquina de sa langue pour lui demander le passage. Clarke ouvrit les lèvres avec joie et un duel sensuel de langues s'engagea alors. La blonde enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure de la brune qui lui mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieur. Clarke poussa un gémissement et approfondit encore plus le baiser. La désir montait de plus en plus. Lexa appuyait son bassin contre celui de Clarke, la rendant folle d'envie par la même occasion.  
Juste quand Clarke s'apprêtait à proposer de continuer ce qu'elles étaient entrain de faire dans un lieu plus intime, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit avec fracas.

 **-Arrêtez de vous rouler des pèles les filles, vous aurez tout le temps plus tard, venez profiter de la fête avec nous !** Rigola Brook en venant les chercher pour les tirer vers le salon.

Les filles rejoignirent les autres sur la piste de danse et s'amusèrent entourées de leurs amis.

Clarke se coucha tard dans la nuit, ou tôt le matin, selon le point de vue, avec un sourire radieux. Elle s'endormit rapidement et rêva du baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Lexa, elle fantasma sur ce qui se serait passer si Brook ne les avait pas dérangé.


	9. jeu de l'assassin

_Bonjour à tous ! Je m'excuse pour le temps que je vous ai fait attendre entre le 8ème et le 9ème chapitre, j'étais en pleine révisions de mes partiels ;) La bonne nouvelle est que je finis cette semaine donc après cela je pourrais poster bien plus souvent^^_

 _Voici, un petit chapitre heureux, sans grande révélation ou drame en tout genre, sauf peut être à la fin.^^.Pas de Clexa dans ce passage, je sais ça va vous manquer mais pas de soucis y en aura dans les prochains chapitres ;)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Clarke se réveilla petit à petit. Il n'allait pas tarder à être midi. C'était dimanche matin, la veille elle avait échangé son premier baiser avec la fille qui hantait ses nuits. A se souvenir, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Clarke se sentait merveilleusement bien, au chaud dans son lit, à repenser à la soirée, mais elle savait que cela n'allait pas durer, d'ici quelques minutes Raven viendrait la tirer du lit. Et en parlant du loup...

 **-Debout la belle aux bois dormant !** Cria cette dernière en déboulant dans la chambre comme une furie.

 **-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Laisse-moi, j'ai encore sommeil.** Grommela la blonde en faisant semblant de se rendormir.

 **-Aller lève toi, tu vas rater l'annonce de Lexa.** Fit Raven, certaine de retenir l'attention de son amie en citant le nom de la belle présidente. **Arrête de fantasmer sur elle, bouge toi !** Ajouta-elle en rigolant.

Clarke lui lança son oreiller en pleine figure en riant.  
Elle sortit de son lit rapidement et partie s'habiller dans la salle de bain. La jeune fille se demandait quelle annonce Lexa allait faire. Elle supposa qu'il devait s'agir d'une nouvelle épreuve pour les bizuts ou de quelques choses dans ce style là. Elle descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et manqua de renverser une personne lorsqu'elle atteignit le rez-de-chaussé.

 **-Je suis déso...** Tenta de s'excuser la blonde.

 **-Non mais tu peux pas faire gaffe ?** La coupa Anya qui venait de se faire percuter. **Toujours la dernière aux réunions, continue comme ça et tu finiras à la porte. La ponctualité est une qualité primordiale chez les aspirantes.** Menaça-t-elle avec un sourire suffisant.

Anya s'éloigna rapidement pour rejoindre les autres dans le salon.  
Clarke se hâta aussi, elle était effectivement la dernière arrivée...encore. N'empêche, ce n'était pas la peine de se montrer si...garce, non ? Clarke se dit qu'il allait vraiment falloir avoir une vraie discussion avec celle qui aurait dû être sa marraine et pas sa pire ennemie au cercle. Elle avait conscience que le problème venait du fait qu'elle et la présidente entretenaient un...une... heu...enfin quelque chose et qu'Anya, pour une raison obscure, ne voulait pas de cela.  
Clarke haussa les épaules en chassant ce soucis de sa tête. Elle aperçut Octavia et Raven qui lui faisaient signes et les rejoignit.

 **-Vous savez ce qu'il se passe ?** Chuchota la blonde.

Les deux jeunes filles firent non de la tête. Clarke vit Lexa se positionner au centre de la pièce, prête à faire son annonce.

 **-Mes chères sœurs, j'ai une nouvelle à vous communiquer. Les garçons du Skaikru ont décidé d'organiser un jeu qui se déroulera durant tout une semaine. Chaque sororité et fraternité est invité à y participer. Cet événement social permettra au Tikkru d'affirmer sa position de leader parmi les sororités, je compte donc sur vous pour vous donner à 100% dedans, c'est compris ?** Expliqua la présidente.

 **-Oui ! On va tout déchirer !** S'exclama Harper avec entrain.

Les autres filles du cercle étaient, elles aussi, remontaient à bloc. Mais Clarke fronça les sourcilles, une question la turlupinait.

 **-Hum...c'est quoi le jeu ?** Demanda-t-elle assez fort pour se faire entendre.

 **-Excellente question bizut Clarke.** La félicita Lexa avec un sourire. **Mes chères sœurs, nous allons jouer...au jeu de l'assassin !**

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Durant les heures qui avaient suivi l'annonce, la maison s'était transformée en quartier général. Clarke s'était faite expliquer les règles du jeu par Brook. Cette dernière l'avait d'abord regardé comme si elle avait un alien devant elle, ne comprenant pas qu'on puisse ne pas connaître ce jeu. La surprise passée, elle avait gentiment tout expliqué à Clarke.  
Il s'agissait d'un jeu de rôle grandeur nature où le but des joueurs était de simuler l'assassinat d'autres joueurs. Chaque participant se voyait remettre armes et cible. Lorsque le joueur « tuait » sa victime, il récupérait la cible de ce dernier et poursuivait ainsi jusqu'à se faire lui même tuer ou avoir remporté la partie. Le grand vainqueur remportait une sorte de trophée et faisait gagner à son cercle gloire et respect. Le titre était assez prisé, l'Assassin avait en outre le droit de formuler un vœux auprès de chaque président des cercles. Il était donc évident que la compétition allait être féroce.  
Clarke apprit sans surprise que Lexa avait gagné le jeu l'an passé et même celui d'avant aussi. La blonde savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de l'emporter mais elle décida quand même de faire de son mieux, après tout, ce jeu semblait assez amusant.

Lexa remit un nerf, une arme avec des balles en mousse, à chaque membre du cercle et leur tendit une enveloppe qui contenait la cible de chacun.

Le jeu pouvait commencer.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Lundi matin, Clarke tua sa première cible. Une fille de son cours d'histoire de l'art. Il s'agissait d'une CJSC qui fut ravie de finir le jeu. A priori ce cercle-ci n'était pas vraiment chaud à l'idée de participer à une tuerie fictive. Clarke pensa qu'elles n'étaient que des rabat-joies. Sa nouvelle cible en poche, elle se remit en chasse.

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle déjeunait sur la pelouse du campus en compagnie d'Octavia et de Raven, elle faillit se faire descendre par un membre des Alpha-Blue, la deuxième fraternité au classement du campus. Heureusement pour la jeune fille, Octavia le vit arriver et dégaina son pistolet rapidement. Elle le toucha en pleine poitrine avec un sourire sadique. Cette fille faisait vraiment peur parfois. Le jeune homme dépité s'éloigna après lui avoir remis sa cible.

 **-Je croyais qu'on ne devait tuer que sa propre cible et pas les autres joueurs ?** Fit Clarke en mordant dans une pomme.

 **-Tu peux aussi lui dire merci sinon !** Répondit Raven en explosant de rire.

 **-Heu oui pardon, merci beaucoup ! Je suis passée trop près de la mort, j'en perds mes manières !** S'excusa Clarke, mortifiée de son manque de reconnaissance. Après tout, Octavia venait de lui sauver la « vie ».

 **-T'inquiète pas Clarke ça va,** la rassura gentiment Octavia, **en fait ce n'est pas interdit, c'est juste pas très malin.**

 **-Comment ça ?** Questionna la bonde, réellement curieuse.

 **-Si tu tues un joueur tu récupère sa cible on est d'accord ?** Expliqua Octavia, Clarke hocha la tête et la brune poursuivit. **Plus tu tues de participants autres que ta cible, plus tu récupère de cibles en plus. Tu ne peux gagner le jeu que si tu tues toutes tes cibles. C'est déjà assez difficile d'en tuer une, alors imagine si tu en as 15 à trouver et à tuer ! Donc en gros, c'est très rare que les joueurs s'en prennent à d'autres.**

 **-Tu lui as tiré dessus pour me sauver alors, sachant que ça t' handicaperait ! Je suis touchée Octavia, vraiment, merci.**

La brune haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin. Clarke se promit de faire plus attention à l'avenir, elle n'allait pas gâcher la seconde chance que lui avait donné son amie.

 **-Et sinon comment ça se passe entre toi et madame la présidente ?** Demanda Octavia, toujours avide de ragot.

 **-Et bien...je ne sais pas trop, ça...avance on va dire. On s'est embrassé plusieurs fois à la soirée de samedi soir mais depuis, plus rien, on s'est même pas parler seule à seule...** Répondit Clarke d'une petite voix.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas Clarke. Elle doit juste être super occupée à tenter de conserver son titre d'Assassin !** La rassura Raven.

Clarke acquiesça, son amie avait sûrement raison.

Après la pause déjeuné elle se rendit au cours suivant sur les compositeurs du XX ème siècle. Elle fit très attention, rasant les murs, jetant des coups d'œil par dessus son épaule. Elle reçut le regarde curieux de plusieurs élèves et professeurs mais ne personne d'autre n'attentât à sa vie. Elle rentra au cercle épuisée par sa journée. La vigilance constante dont elle faisait preuve l'avait vidé de toute énergie.  
Après le dîner, elle monta se coucher et succomba rapidement aux bras de Morphée. Malheureusement, quelques heures plus tard elle fut réveillée par un raffut épouvantable. Elle entendait des cris stridents. Elle se leva rapidement en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Elle rejoignit le rez-de-chaussé là d'où venait les éclats de voix.

 **-Au secours ! On m'attaque !** Cria une Octavia seulement vêtue d'une serviette de bain.

Clarke était partagée entre l'incrédulité et l'amusement face à la scène devant elle. Octavia se faisait poursuivre par Raven qui était armée de son pistolet. Elles courraient toutes les deux autours de la grande table de la salle à manger, Octavia essayant d'esquiver les tires de Raven.  
D'autres membres du cercle assistaient à la scène en encourageant l'une ou l'autre. Finalement, Octavia glissa et dérapa sur le parquet ciré. Brook la rattrapa in extremis avant qu'elle ne se casse quelque chose et Raven en profita pour l'achever.

 **-Je t'ai eu !** Hurla Raven joyeusement en brandissant son flingue.

Octavia lui jeta un regard qui se voulait meurtrier mais qui était au final plutôt comique.

 **-Traitresse ! Ça ne compte pas ! Je prenais ma douche, tu m'as surprise, j'étais désarmée !** Tenta-t-elle faussement énervée.

Clarke demanda à Harper ce qu'il s'était passé pendant que ses deux amies se disputaient. La blonde apprit que Raven avait voulu profité du fait qu'Octavia ne pouvait pas se défendre pour la « tuer », malheureusement, cette dernière lui avait lancé son shampoing à la figure et avait pu s'enfuir. Une course poursuite dans la maison avait alors débuté et avait aboutie à la salle à manger.

 **-Tu me payerais ça Reyes !** Prévint Octavia à demi sérieuse.

Le calme revenu, toute la maison repartit vaquer à ses occupations et Clarke retourna se coucher. Elle n'en revenait pas. Raven avait sorti du jeu Octavia sans état d'âme. Elle se promit d'aider Octavia à se venger, après tout, elle lui avait sauvé la mise quelques heures plus tôt.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

L'occasion rêvée se présenta deux jours plus tard.  
Après être venu à bout de trois autres cibles, Clarke évinça Finn, un garçon skaikru, du jeu. Ce dernier lui remit sa cible. Il s'agissait de Raven. Un sourire diabolique lui vint lorsqu'elle lut le nom de son amie. Il ne restait plus qu'à réussir à l'éliminer.

Le jeu s'était intensifié, il ne restait plus beaucoup de personne en liste. Les trois quarts des Tikkrues étaient mortes, le CJSC avait été rapidement décimé, il ne restait plus que quatres concurrentes de l'Ice Nation et pareil pour le Skaikru. Les autres cercles s'étaient eux aussi petit à petit éteints.

Clarke tendit son piège le soir même.  
Il faisait chaud en cette belle soirée, les filles avaient proposé un barbecue afin d'en profiter. Clarke s'était portée volontaire pour dresser la table et en avait profité pour glisser son arme dans un étui collé sous la table là où elle s'assiérait plus tard. Raven se trouverait juste en face d'elle, parfait pour l'exécution songea Clarke.  
La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien, les filles mangèrent, burent et rirent. Le dessert fut apporté et c'est à ce moment là, alors que Raven dégustait son fondant au chocolat en toute quiétude, que Clarke passa à l'action. Elle dégaina rapidement son arme, la sortant de sa cachette, et tira sur la gâchette. La balle atteignit Raven entre les deux yeux, yeux qui étaient d'ailleurs écarquillés. L'incompréhension de Raven était vraiment hilarante à voir.

 **-Ça c'est pour Octavia, le carma est une pute pas vrai ?** S'exclama fièrement Clarke.

 **-Bravo Clarke ! Bien joué !** Rigola Octavia, morte de rire sur sa chaise.

Raven la félicita elle aussi avec un air diabolique. Clarke trouva cela étranger. Son amie lui demanda de la suivre dans leur chambre pour lui remettre sa future cible.

Clarke ouvrit l'enveloppe et son visage se décomposa.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit déjà ? Ha oui, le carma est une pute.** Fit Raven, ravie d'elle même.

Clarke resta concentrée sur le nom à l'intérieure de l'enveloppe. Elle pouvait lire distinctement le nom de Lexa.


	10. sacrifice

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous ! Je sais que j'ai été super longue écrire la suite mais j'avais un peu abandonné à cause de la série qui partait vraiment n'importe comment, ça m'avait dégouté^^  
Nous avons quitté Clarke lorsqu'elle apprenait qui allait être sa nouvelle cible, voyons comment elle va gérer cela!^^_

 _Je félicite HedaLexa93 et DrWeaver pour leurs suppositions exactes^^_

 _Pour répondre à Lou, j'avoue que j'ai vu Greek, j'adore cette série et c'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée d'écrire cette FF^^_

 _Sinon si j'écris tikkru et non tikru c est juste parce que j'ai fait l'erreur la première fois et j'ai la flemme de tout rechanger^^_

 _Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Le destin pouvait être vraiment vache parfois. Clarke ne savait pas quoi faire, c'était samedi et il ne restait plus que 4 concurrents pour le jeu, un Skaikru, une Ice Nation, elle même et..Lexa.  
Clarke ne l'avait pas vu depuis un bon moment, ce qui pouvait sembler assez étrange étant donné qu'elles vivaient toutes deux sous le même toit. Elle se demandait sans cesse ce qu'elle devait faire, tenter de abattre ou attendre de se faire elle même tuer. La seconde option serait la plus judicieuse, Clarke se voyait mal trouver Lexa juste pour gagner un stupide jeu alors qu'elle ne lui avait même plus adressé la parole depuis des jours.  
La jeune femme fit part de ses pensés à ses deux amies alors qu'elles étaient seules dans leur chambre.

 **-Remporte le concours si tu peux Clarke, ça serait trop bête de perdre pour les beaux yeux de la présidente alors qu'elle t'a clairement mise de côté.** Conseilla Raven.

 **-Pffff, ne l'écoute pas Clarke je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ça, elle doit juste être prise par ses fonctions, attends un peu pour te décider entre la tuer ou non.** Raisonna Octavia.

 **-Ses fonctions ? Non mais tu plaisante là ? Rassure moi ! On s'est à peine adressé deux mots en une semaine !** S'emporta Clarke.

 **-Alors que vous vous êtes sautés dessus à la dernière soirée ! C'était chaud bouillant !** Rajouta Raven avec un sourire pervers.

 **-Justement, elle a peut-être pris peur. Tu nous as dit qu'elle ne voulait rien de sérieux Clarke...si ça se trouve ses sentiments à ton égare ont évolué et elle est perdue...à réfléchir comme toi. Tu devrais peut être aller lui parler tout simplement sans chercher à mettre fin à ses jours bien sûr.**

Il était possible qu'Octavia ait raison. Après tout, pourquoi Lexa ne serait-elle pas aussi chamboulée que Clarke l'était ?  
La blonde remercia ses amies et se mit à la recherche de la belle brune aux yeux verts.

Elle ne la trouva ni au rez-de-chaussé ni à l'étage, elle demanda à plusieurs personnes si elles l'avaient vu mais c'est comme si Lexa avait disparu. Elle se résolut à demander à la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider, Anya. Elle l'a trouva dans la cuisine et ne perdit pas de temps.

 **-Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Lexa par hasard ?** Demanda la jeune fille.

 **-Si...mais elle est occupée, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille te voir de toute façon.** Répondit Anya avec un sourire tout sauf chaleureux.

 **-Ce que tu pense ne m'intéresse pas, dis moi juste où la trouvé s'il te plaît.**

 **-Je t'aurais prévenu, elle est au grenier dans la salle de sport.** Fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Clarke la remercia et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. Elle se traita d'idiote plusieurs fois. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? C'était assez évident pourtant lorsque l'on connaissait un peu la présidente. La blonde monta les escaliers quatre à quatre mais une fois arrivée devant la porte de la salle de sport elle hésita. Devait-elle entré ? Anya l'avait prévenu que Lexa était occupée et Clarke ne voulait pas la déranger. Mais d'un autre côté elle avait réellement besoin de lui parler. Trop de questions lui tournaient dans la la tête. Elle ne faisait que se repasser ses moments avec la présidente depuis des jours. Elle entra finalement sans toquer.

Clarke se stoppa net en voyant ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

Lexa ne portait qu'une brassière de sport minuscule et un short encore pire. Elle était assise sur le ban à abdos, sa tête relâchée vers l'avant, les yeux fermés, une expression de bien-être flottait sur son visage parfaitement détendu.  
Mais ce n'est pas cette vision qui avait arrêté Clarke, mais plutôt la personne postait derrière Lexa. Une magnifique fille aux cheveux noirs bouclés. Elle avait ses mains sur les épaules de la présidente et la massait, totalement concentré sur sa tâche. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa des lèvres de la brune.

Clarke sentit un déluge de jalousie la surprendre. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque Lexa releva la tête et la vit.

 **-Clarke ?** Fit la brune avec une expression confuse sur le visage. **Que fais-tu là ?**

 **-Heu...rien, je m'en vais.** Répondit la blonde d'une toute petite voix en se détournant de la fille aux yeux verts.

 **-Non ! Attends !** La stoppa Lexa. **Luna, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ?** Demanda-t-elle à la fille derrière elle avec un doux sourire.

La concernée lui retourna son sourire en hochant la tête et sortit de la pièce.

La surprise passée, c'était désormais de la colère que Clarke ressentait. Comment Lexa osait-elle ? Après ce qu'il s'était passé à la dernière soirée, comment pouvait-elle se laisser tripoter de la sorte?Clarke se sentait blessée, elle pensait que Lexa et elle partagées quelque chose. Bien sûre la brune avait été claire dès le début en affirmant ne voulant rien de sérieux, mais la blonde ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Lexa s'amuse avec d'autre personne qu'elle. Clarke brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

 **-Je ferais mieux d'y aller, je ne voudrais surtout pas te déranger.** Dit-elle d'une voix venimeuse.

 **-Quoi ? Non mais reste, tu ne me dérange absolument pas voyons ! Je suis contente de te voir.** S'exclama Lexa en s'approchant de la blonde.

Clarke se recula juste avant que Lexa ne puisse lui toucher la joue avec sa main tendue.

 **-Clarke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?** Demanda confusément la brune.

 **-Non mais tu rigole là, rassure moi ! Tu me demande réellement ce qu'il ne va pas ?** S'emporta la blonde, incrédule.

 **-Et bien oui. Je ne comprends pas ta réaction.** Rétorqua la brune avec une pointe d'agacement.

 **-Tu m'as ignoré ! Toute la semaine ! Après m'avoir embrassé comme si ta vie en dépendait, tu m'as laissé comme une vieille chaussette. C'est ça que tu voulais ? T'amuser juste un peu et me balancer comme si de rien n'était ? Je ne suis pas un objet Lexa !** Cria la blonde. **Mais j'ai compris, c'est bon. Je vais te laisser tranquille maintenant et tu pourras t'amuser avec ta nouvelle copine.**

 **-Clarke, tu es jalouse ou quoi...ho mon dieu oui c'est ça !** Devina Lexa amusée.

 **-Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Enfin si peut-être...je...je sais pas.** Bégaya Clarke peu contente de voir Lexa se moquer d'elle.

 **-Il n'y a que toi Clarke je t'assure ! Luna est juste une amie qui fait des études de chiropractie et qui m'aide après une dure séance de sport.** Expliqua Lexa.

- **Mais pourquoi tu m'as évité tout ce temps alors ?**

 **-Je...en fait...c'était pour te protéger.** Fit Lexa d'une toute petite voix.

 **-Me protéger ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?** Demanda la blonde.

Clarke ne savait plus quoi penser, qu'était-ce donc que cette histoire ?

 **-Quand le jeu de l'assassin a commencé...mon enveloppe...elle contenait ton nom, et...je sais que c'est bizarre mais je ne voulais pas que tu te fasse tuer.**

 **-J'ai dû mal à saisir, si tu ne voulais pas me sortir du jeu tu pouvais aussi me laisser vivre mais en restant près de moi non ?**

 **-J'ai commis l'erreur de dire à Anya que j'avais tiré ton nom. Mais quand je lui ai dit que je ne tenterais rien contre toi, elle a pété un câble. Elle m'a dit que l'amour était une faiblesse et que je me devais en tant que présidente du cercle de remporter la compétition. On s'est disputé et je lui ai dit que le sujet était clos. Mais elle ne s'est pas arrêtée là. Elle a engagé un type pour t'éliminer du jeu et...**

 **-Attends ! Quoi ? Le gars qui a essayé de me flinguer lors de ma pause déjeuné avait été envoyé par elle ?** Demanda Clarke médusée.

- **Oui...je lui ai dit de te laisser tranquille et elle a accepté à la condition que je reste éloignée de toi.**

 **-Mais Lexa tu te rends compte que la situation est aberrante ? Ce n'est qu'un stupide jeu ! Tu ne peux pas me rayer comme ça de ta vie à cause d'une chose aussi futile !** S'emporta Clarke.

Cette situation était vraiment trop grotesque. Comment la belle brune pouvait accepter pareil chantage. Et sans réelle raison qui plus est. Cette compétition n'avait aucun véritable attrait pour Clarke, alors que l'intérêt qu'elle portait à Lexa était certain. Alors si elle devait renoncer à ce maudit jeu pour la belle présidente, elle n'allait pas longtemps hésiter.

 **-Tu ne comprends pas Clarke, Anya essaye de me protéger à sa manière tordue, et je sais que ça ne s'arrêtera pas à ce simple jeu. Je tiens trop à toi pour qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.**

Clarke vit dans les yeux de la brune qu'elle était sincère. Les deux jeunes femmes ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps mais un attachement sincère s'était développé entre elles. Mais malgré tout, Clarke se sentait lasse. Lexa n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui montrer qu'elle tenait à elle hormis cette stupide histoire de distance pour la protéger, et la blonde en avait assez d'espérer être plus qu'un flirte.

 **-Comment peux-tu dire que tu tiens à moi ? Tu me repousse quand on se rapproche ! Merde Lexa tu m'as toi même bien fait comprendre que tu ne voulais rien de sérieux avec moi !**

 **-Oui, oui, je sais ce que j'ai dit mais...je veux plus maintenant.** Fit Lexa en s'approchant doucement de Clarke.

Elles n'étaient séparées que de quelques centimètres.

 **-Que veux-tu dire par « plus » ?** Questionnafaiblement la blonde.

La brune ne répondit pas, elle se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique. Elle approcha son visage de celui de Clarke. Celle-ci s'apprêtait déjà à recevoir le baisé de la présidente, elle ferma les yeux mais ne sentit pas les douces lèvres de Lexa sur les siennes. La blonde rouvrit les yeux dubitative. Elle vit Lexa se diriger vers le fond de la pièce et revenir vers elle en tenant un objet...un...pistolet du jeu de l'assassin ? _Alors tout ceci n'a été qu'un subtil stratagème_ pensa Clarke. Elle avait été bien bête de se faire si facilement manipuler. Mais avant de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit, Lexa s'agenouilla devant elle.

 **-Je ne sais pas ce que signifie « plus », j'ai un passé assez lourd à porter niveau relation, mais je sais que c'est avec toi que je veux être. Tu avais raison, je ne t'ai jamais prouvé que je tenais à toi alors laisse moi le faire maintenant.** Lexa porta l'arme à sa poitrine et tira. **Je me sacrifie pour toi, nous étions les deux seules survivantes, tu as gagné.**

Un énorme sourire accompagnait ses paroles.  
Clarke n'en revenait pas. Bien sûr ce n'était qu'un stupide jeu mais au final le geste de Lexa n'était pas anodin. Elle renonçait à la victoire et au respect des autres sororités mais aussi aux souhaits qu'elle aurait pu formuler auprès des leaders de chaque cercle, ce qui était un net avantage pourtant.

Les nerfs de Clarke avaient été mis à rude épreuve, après être passée de la confusion à la colère en passant par la jalousie, elle était désormais heureuse et quasi euphorique.

Elle tira Lexa à elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

 **-Dis moi, que vas-tu faire comme vœux auprès de la présidente du Tikkru ?** Demanda Lexa, joueuse.

 **-Je ne sais pas encore, mais je suis sûre qu'elle appréciera de satisfaire mes moindres désirs.** Répondit Clarke avec un air espiègle.

Clarke prit le visage de Lexa entre ses mains pendant que la brune posait les siennes sur ses hanches. La blonde embrassa la fille qui hantait ses nuits comme elle avait rêvé de le faire depuis des jours.


	11. conflits

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voici pour vous un nouveau chapitre, Au programme, du Clexa tout du long rien que pour vous^^_

 _Je tenais quand même à m'excuser de ne pas publier plus souvent, je vous remercie d'autant plus de me suivre si assidûment ;) Je vous promets de faire des efforts pour finir cette fiction._

 _Et maintenant bonne lecture !_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Après le « sacrifice » de Lexa, la blonde et la brune avait passé plusieurs heures seules au grenier, coupées des autres. Elles s'étaient racontées une multitude de petites choses comme leurs plats préférés ou la couleur qu'elles affectionnaient le plus, le genre de choses qui rapprochent sans pour autant trop se dévoiler. Lorsque Lexa commença à la questionner sur sa famille, Clarke se braqua et son regard se tinta de tristesse.  
Elle avait un passé douloureux et même si elle sentait une connexion particulière avec Lexa, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à lui en parler. Elle expliqua ce fait à Lexa qui lui assura qu'elle comprenait et n'insista pas.  
Malheureusement la réalité avait repris ses droits et les deux jeunes filles avaient dû se séparer et quitter leur cocon pour se mêler aux autres.

Près d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la fin du jeu de l'assassin. Clarke avait été déclarée grande gagnante à la surprise générale puisque tout le monde pensait que Lexa remporterait une nouvelle fois la victoire. Le choc passait, les filles du cercle étaient venues la féliciter sauf Anya, évidement, qui lui avait jeté un regard noir. La blonde n'y avait pas prêté plus attention que cela, peut être que la présence de la belle présidente à ses côtés y avait été pour quelque chose.  
Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas pu passer beaucoup de temps ensemble durant la semaine, chacune ayant ses propres cours par ailleurs très accaparants. Clarke avait bien tenté de voler quelques moments à la belle présidente mais étant en dernière année en plus de devoir s'occuper de la sororité, Lexa n'avait pas eu plus que quelques minutes à lui accorder.

Clarke sortait de son dernier cours de la semaine, il était encore tôt, l'après-midi n'était pas encore trop avancé. Plus tôt dans la mâtiné, Lexa et elle avaient convenu de se rejoindre après leurs cours respectives. Il faisait agréablement chaud, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et éblouissait Clarke.  
La jeune fille fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir ses lunettes de soleil. Elle entra en collision avec une autre personne.

 **-Regarde où tu vas un peu !** S'exclama une inconnue.

Clarke, mortifiée, bafouilla des excuses et se rendit compte que l'inconnue ne l'était pas tant que cela. Il s'agissait de la rousse qui se disputait avec Lexa lors de la soirée des Tikkrues après la visite des sororités.

 **-Tu veux ma photo peut-être ?** La rousse commençait à s'énerver, Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle la dévisageait.

 **-Non, je...excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te rentrer dedans.** Tenta la blonde.

 **-Ouais c'est ça bien sûr, ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas reconnue. Tu es la fille qui colle aux basques de Lexa depuis des semaines. Je te préviens ne t'approche pas d'elle. Lexa est à moi.** Menaça la rousse.

Clarke était ébahie par les propos de la fille. Lexa était un être humain, pas un objet, elle n'appartenait à personne.

 **-Je ne pense pas que Lexa serait de ton avis au vu de la façon dont vous vous disputiez. Si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai à faire, Lexa m'attend justement.**

Clarke lança sa dernière phrase avec une délectation certaine, surtout en voyant que ses mots avaient fait mouche. Elle commença à s'éloigner lorsqu'elle fut retenue par la rousse qui lui avait attrapé le coude. La blonde sentit les ongles de l'autre fille se planter dans sa chaire. Clarke n'aimait pas qu'on la touche, elle ne le supportait plus. Elle sentit la panique lui enserrer les entrailles mais se força à se calmer.

 **-Écoute moi bien espèce de sale petite garce, je...** Commença la rousse en crachant ses mots pleins de haine.

 **-Tu vas la lâcher, et tout de suite.** Répondit une voix glaciale.

Clarke se tourna vers la nouvelle venue, soulagée. Lexa se rapprochait rapidement d'elles. Ses yeux verts, habituellement rieurs, lançaient des éclaires.

 **-Mon amour s'il te plaît nous devons parler, arranger les choses, ne laisse pas cette blondasse détruire ce que nous avons.** Fit l'ex, car il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une ex, en lâchant la blonde.

Le cœur de Clarke se serra en entendant le mot doux qu'avait susurrer la rousse. « Mais c'est qui cette fille à la fin ! » se questionnait-elle. Elle se promit d'interroger Lexa lorsqu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Elle était un peu jalouse de cette fille qui semblait avoir un passé compliqué avec sa... sa quoi d'ailleurs ? Clarke n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'elles étaient avec la belle présidente.

 **-Tu n'as plus aucun droit de m'appeler ainsi, tu m'entends ? Plus aucun ! Il n'y a plus rien entre nous et cela tu ne le dois qu'à toi même ! Clarke n'y est absolument pour rien.** Cria Lexa , chargée de colère.

Des étudiants, attirés par les cris, regardaient dans leur direction, tentant de comprendre quel drame se jouait devant leurs yeux. La rousse sembla remarquer le publique, elle n'avait pas l'air ravie de se donner ainsi en spectacle.

 **-Tu vas le regretter**. Prévint une dernière fois l'ex en jetant un regard noir à Clarke.

La blonde la vit s'éloigner d'un pas pressé.

 **-Je suis désolée que tu aies dû assister à ça Clarke, je te promets que je m'assurerais que cela n'arrivera plus.**

 **-Tu n'y es pour rien Lexa, voyons.** La rassura-t-elle.

Lexa ne semblait pas convaincu mais hocha tout de même la tête, elle prit la main de Clarke et l'entraîna avec elle vers un petit sentier bordé d'arbre.

 **-Qui était-ce au fait ? Je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois, c'est avec elle que tu te disputais le soir de l'intégration non ?** Demanda Clarke, la curiosité la rongeait.

La jeune femme avait des tonnes de questions mais Lexa ne paraissait pas vouloir lui répondre ce qui agaça la blonde. Les mâchoires serrées, elle gardait le silence en poursuivant son chemin. Les quelques arbres éparses avaient été remplacés par une forêt dense.

 **-Lexa ?** Poussa Clarke.

 **-Je n'ai pas envie de parler d'elle Clarke. Cela ne te concerne pas vraiment. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est qu'elle fait partie de mon passer, un passer que je regrette.** Expliqua sommairement la brune.

L'aspirante sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Cela ne la concernait pas ? C'est bien elle qui venait de se faire agresser par une folle sans raison.

 **-Pardon ? Je me suis faite insulter en plein milieu de l'université par une furie et ça ne me concerne pas ? Je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir comment s'appelle la fille qui était à deux doigts de me gifler !** S'emporta-t-elle.

Lexa continua a avancé en tirant Clarke derrière elle sans faire mine de répondre. Cette dernière retira violemment sa main et se stoppa.

 **-Putain Lexa mais réponds moi ! Et où est-ce que tu m'emmène comme ça !**

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient enfoncées dans la forêt sous l'impulsion de Lexa et Clarke n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elles se trouvaient. Les arbres aux feuillages denses les coupaient du monde et le sentier qu'elles empruntaient ne semblait pas avoir servi depuis longtemps.

 **-Clarke je t'en pris arrête je ne veux pas en parler, stop maintenant.**

 **-Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre.** Souligna cette dernière.

 **-Je suis la présidente de ta sororité, si je te dis d'arrêter tes questions, tu le fais.**

 **-Je ne suis pas ta foutue bizut actuellement !** S'indigna la blonde. **Ne crois pas pouvoir jouer cette carte la avec moi, je respecte ton statue mais là ce n'est pas une histoire entre la présidente et l'aspirante mais entre Lexa et Clarke.**

 **-Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû tenter de t'intimider.** Se calme un peu la brune.

 **-J'accepte tes excuses. Maintenant explique moi qui est cette fille.** S'entêta la blonde.

Clarke ne voulait pas en démordre, elle avait besoin de savoir qui était la rousse. Au début, seule la curiosité l'avait poussé à demander, mais la position si ferme de Lexa l'avait intrigué. Que cachait la belle présidente ? L'aspirante avait saisi que la rousse et sa brune avaient eu une relation et que ça s'était mal passé, mais tout de même, pourquoi refuser catégoriquement d'en parler ? C'était insensé.

 **-Cesse de te comporter comme une enfant, j'ai dit non !**

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient en colère, et aucune ne se contrôlait réellement. Elles finirent par déboucher dans une petite clairière bordant un point d'eau. L'herbe verte étaient piquetés de marguerites. L'eau azure appelait à la baignade. Le panorama était idyllique, Clarke se serait crue dans un rêve si seulement elle n'était pas entrain de se disputer avec Lexa comme des chiffonnières faisant plutôt passer la situation pour un cauchemar.

 **-Une enfant ? Non mais je rêve ! La semaine dernière tu m'avouais vouloir « plus », et bah sâche que ce « plus » implique d'être honnête l'une envers l'autre. De s'exposer, de partager son passé, ce que tu ne fais clairement pas.** Accusa la blonde.

 **-Tu es vraiment mal placée pour me dire ça.** Répliqua vertement la brune.

Clarke se tut, elle ne comprenait pas de quoi lui parlait la présidente.

 **-Ne fais pas cette tête surprise, j'ai très bien vu tes mouvements de recul lorsque l'une des sœurs te touchent, ton air triste et torturée que tu prends parfois. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé là dessus car je devine que tu as toi aussi un passé douloureux, mais je ne demande pas de m'ouvrir à toi si tu ne le fais pas toi même.** Rétorqua la brune qui se rendit compte tout de suite qu'elle n'aurait pas dû aborder ce sujet. **Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas...**

Clarke se détourna, blessée. Le reproche de Lexa était légitime, mais la jeune fille n'était pas prête à aborder le sujet de la tragédie qui avait frappé sa famille. Elle avait naïvement pensé que la brune avait compris que le sujet était sensible et qu'il ne valait mieux pas en parler. Elle alla s'asseoir au bord de l'eau, les yeux embués de larmes. Les images de l'accident lui revenait à l'esprit. L'horrible fracas à vous déchirer les tympans, le verre brisé, la tôle froissée, la main froide et inerte de l'homme qui avait le plus compté pour elle. Elle commença à frissonner mais tenta de réprimer ses sanglots, elle ne voulait pas se laisser aller.  
Elle entendit les feuilles crisser sous les pas de Lexa qui s'approchait d'elle. La brune vint rejoindre la blonde, assise dans l'herbe, et l'entoura de ses bras en posant sa tête sur son épaule.  
Malgré la colère qu'elle éprouvait, Clarke accepta l'étreinte avec soulagement. Elle se s'expliquait pas pourquoi elle avait tant besoin du contact de l'autre jeune fille mais elle préféra seulement profiter de la chaleur et du bien-être que cela lui apportait.  
Un long silence, qui n'était brisé que par le chant des oiseaux, s'installa. Puis Lexa prit une profonde inspiration.

 **-Elle s'appelle Costia**. Commença fébrilement la brune.


End file.
